Moody Jenny
by Diabolus Cerasus
Summary: Quand Stiles reviens à Beacon Hills après 4 ans d'absence, c'est pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases, saines, et sûrement pas pour se coltiner ce Drake et ses cils trop long, ni invoquer un esprit frappeur décidé à mettre la ville à feu et à sang. DerekxStiles/UA
1. Chapter 1

**Moody Jenny**

 **Disclaimer :** **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire elle si.  
** **Raiting :** **M (toujours).  
** **NDA :** **BON ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction ( qui aura probablement au moins 8 chapitres voir 10). En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ou en pv.**

 _ **Jeanna**_

Il fait chaud en ce début septembre. L'air fouette mon visage tandis que le paysage, principalement composé d'arbres, défile sous mes yeux.

Ça change de l'internat dans lequel j'étais, en tout cas. Là-bas tout était gris, neutre et triste – chiant, c'était chiant-. Enfin c'est sûr que de passer du titre de fils du shérif au petit nouveau, c'est plutôt triste en soi – ça fait chier, ouais -.

Certains diront que c'était un mal mérité, d'autres... D'autres le diront aussi.

J'avoue ne pas avoir été l'enfant dont un père fraîchement veuf aurait rêvé, sans compter mon trouble de l'attention, j'avais tendance à aimer attirer l'attention. Après la mort de ma mère j'ai eu comme un déclique – google –* qui a fait de moi ce que j'étais à l'époque, un chieur, et un de qualité, s'il vous plaît !

C'est vrai quoi, mettez vous à ma place deux secondes, vous apprenez que vous vivez en permanence avec la mort qui vous colle au cul, que les risques que je sois atteint de la même chose que ma mère et que donc je ne dépasse pas la trentaine sont de plus de vingt-cinq pour cent – encore une fois, google -, ça vous fait revoir vos priorités c'est clair.  
Et si j'ai plus ou moins tué le chat de la voisine en l'enfermant dans la machine à laver à onze ans, bien disons que cela fait partie du processus me permettant de vivre pleinement ma vie.

Quand je dis plus ou moins, comprenez bien qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps, et qu'il est aussi probable qu'il se soit enfui ou qu'il soit enterré dans le fond du jardin.

 _Il est enterré au fond du jardin._

J'ai peut-être aussi omis de préciser que j'étais con. Alors con ça oui, je l'étais, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Vous voyez le gringalet qui s'amuse à insulter les grosses brutes ? Non ? Bin y a une raison, hein.

La première c'est qu'il est probablement mort avant que vous ayez eu vent de ce qui a pris place, et la seconde qu'il n'a jamais été assez con pour recommencer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai défié la règle n°1 à savoir ne t'en prends pas à plus fort que toi, en revanche ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'être un geek, un nerd, un intello, un inconnu, c'est pas juste un mode de vie, c'est génétique. Littéralement.

Ah, je m'en suis pris des raclées, toujours avec le sourire, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai perdu mes dents de lait plus vite que les autres gamins de mon âge.

Et Scott, ah mon Scott, compagnon d'infortune – c'est le cas de le dire -, frère de cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se marrer ensemble, on en a fait des conneries.

Comme la fois où on est parti à la chasse aux sangliers dans la forêt et qu'on est tombé sur des chiens de chasses à la place. Ils nous avaient coursés sur presque tout le retour ! Qui aurait cru que l'homme était capable de courir si vite ? Pas moi en tous cas.

J'admets que je suis peut-être allé trop loin, arriver un moment.

J'veux dire, je suis presque sûr que foutre le feu à l'école – bien que ce soit une expérience plus qu'enrichissante – c'est peut-être un peu too much.

Juste un peu.

Alors forcément, je me doute bien que cette fois-ci même mon père n'a pas eu son mot à dire quand à mon exclusion. L'idée de départ c'était de me trouver une autre école, pas trop loin de la maison.  
Excellente idée qui malheureusement n'a pas eu le temps d'être appliquée étant donné que j'ai merdé -encore -.  
Pour faire court, j'étais en pleine phase de rébellion, et une chose en entraînant une autre des mots ont été échangé, de vilains mots.

Des mots blessants.

Je ne pensais aucun d'eux et mon père, même après m'avoir pardonné, croit toujours le contraire.

C'est donc les principales raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été envoyé en internat, même si je soupçonne le chat d'être derrière tout ça, je ne peux pas le prouver, alors ce sera la version officiel.

Pour le moment …

La question que tout le monde se pose, j'en suis sûr, c'est pourquoi est-ce que je suis de retour en ville dans ce cas ?

C'est très simple, les internats, privés qui plus est, ça coûte un bras, et mon père, bah, il a pas de bras à offrir, enfin, pas à des petits merdeux bourrés de fric jusqu'au trogno-

Ouais, on avait plus les moyens de me laisser là-bas. Franchement, ça me brise le cœur, je vais pas le cacher.

Vous sentez le sarcasme, ou faut que j'en rajoute une couche ?

Du coup me revoilà à Beacon Hills, chez moi, dans ma ville. Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.

La voiture ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement. J'ouvre ma portière et descends du véhicule, en profitant pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Après toutes ces années je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses – notamment l'expansion des villes qui aurait conduit à une destruction de la moitié de la forêt -, mais au final rien n'a changé, ou presque.  
Ma maison en tout cas, est restée intact, à part peut-être l'espèce de petit nain franchement glauque qui me fixe avec ses petits yeux noirâtre.

« Papa ? Je demande.

\- Hm ? »

Il descend la dernière valise de la voiture avant de poser son regard sur moi :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Mimi Mathy fout dans l'jardin ?* je marque une pause, avec une barbe ?

\- Qu- Oh ! Tu veux parler de Billy ? »

Je me retourne lentement vers lui, puis de nouveau vers la figurine en céramique, incrédule :

« Billy ? Parce que ça a un nom ça ?

\- Écoute, c'était à la voisine, Célestine tu te souviens d'elle non ?

J'hoche la tête en signe d'approbation :

« Elle est décédée il y a trois semaines, et elle tenait beaucoup à cette babiole alors quand les huissiers sont venus nettoyer la maison j'ai plus ou moins emprunté son nain de jardin.

\- Tu te rends compte que Peter Dinklage* est probablement la cause de sa mort ?

\- Stiles, il soupire, elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque.

\- Eh Eh ! Justement ! Je m'exclame, imagine qu'elle se lève, descend prendre un verre de lait et là BAM ! La bête apparaît sous ses yeux. J'veux dire, même moi en voyant la chose j'ai cru sentir mon cœur s-

\- STILES ! Stiles ! »

Il me lance un regard appuyé avant de me fourrer un bagage dans les bras :

« Va mettre ça dans ta chambre, tu veux ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il est déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pose soigneusement – balance – ma valise quelque part entre mon bureau et la fenêtre avant de m'affaler sur mon lit.

Ici non plus rien n'a changé.

Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder sur les figurines trônant sur l'étagère au dessus de ma commode, celles sur le bureau.

Je me lève sous le grincement du matelas et me dirige vers le bureau. Je m'assieds sur la chaise, et tourne sur moi même.

Des fois je me demande si je serais mature un jour, probablement pas. Mon pied butte sur quelque chose et je me baisse pour le ramasser.

« Mon stylo ! »

Bordel ! C'est là qu'il était ? Je me rappelle l'avoir cherché pendant des jours – bon ok, c'était plus proche de cinq minutes qu'autre chose mais l'intention y est ! -.

Mon ricanement résonne entre les murs de ma chambre.

 _C'est étrange comme sentiment._

* * *

Après avoir rangé mes affaires - et ça restera la version officielle jusqu'à nouvel ordre -, j'ai eu le droit à un petit déjeuner royal : Des toats sans beurre et bien cuit – entendez par là cramé - parce que papa Stilinski avait oublié de faire les courses .

L'important ne l'oublions pas, étant que mon père ait pris la matinée pour me déposer devant mon nouveau lycée. Alors, loin de moi l'idée de douter de sa confiance en moi, mais était-il vraiment nécessaire de me suivre jusqu'au bureau de la proviseur et d'y attendre avec moi ?  
Encore une fois, je ne crache pas sur un bon moment père-fils, relations familiales blah blah blah, mais je me permets de me sentir légèrement insulté quand mon père regarde la femme comme ci elle était destinée à mourir dans les plus grandes souffrances que ce monde ait jamais connu.  
Je ne suis pas si terrible, en tout cas plus maintenant, je veux dire, j'ai changé – autant qu'il est possible de le faire en 4 ans - !

Il est aux environs de neuf heures quand mon père finit de régler les derniers petits détails de mon inscription pas si tardive étant donné que je n'ai qu'une semaine – et trois jours, si on est précis – de retard. Il quitte le bureau de Mme. P.T Shark avec l'énergie d'un condamner à mort, ou plutôt l'énergie d'un homme qui envoie sa bonne petite vache à l'abattoir. Ce qui fait de moi une vache.

 _F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-Q-U-E._

« Stiles ? »

Sa voix me fait sortir de mes pensées et reporter mon attention sur elle.

« Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit, c'est ça ?

-Définissez écouter ? »

Elle rie franchement, une main reposant sur son estomac tandis qu'elle loge discrètement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Vous, je marque une pause, est-ce que vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

-Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle

\- J'vous ai laissé parler dans le vide pendant les dix dernières minutes, vous ne devriez pas être, je sais pas moi, en colère ?

\- Ton père m'avait prévenu que tu avais,tu sais, des troubles de l'attention, alors je suppose que ce serait mal vue de ma part de t'enguirlander. »

Elle me sourie et c'est maintenant que je remarque à quel point elle paraît jeune, de long cheveux brun aux reflets roux, des yeux presque trop bleu, une jolie bouche en somme, elle est magnifique.

Il y a quelque chose, cependant, qui est étrange. Je ne sais pas si ça vient de sa façon de se tenir ou peut-être de sa façon de parler – enguirlander sérieux ? - mais ça me fout les ch'tons.

« Bon, comme je disais je t'ai préparé ton emploi du temps que j'ai glissé dans ce petit carnet, ici . »

Elle me tends l'objet plastifier avant de sortir quelque chose d'un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau :

« Il faudra toujours l'avoir sur toi, c'est un peu comme une carte d'identité si tu veux, il contient aussi ton numéro de casier, tes coordonnées etc. Ça, elle me tend cette fois une petite carte, c'est ton pass. Littéralement passe partout, tu peux l'utiliser pour la bibliothèque, la cafétéria et la salle des étudiants.

\- Excusez moi la quoi ?

\- La salle des étudiants, elle me regarde confuse, tu n'en avais pas dans ton internat ?

\- Non ?

\- Bien, ce n'est pas un problème, je ferais signe à mon collègue de choisir un des présidents du conseil pour qu'il te fasse visiter. Tu vas voir, c'est très cosy cosy. »

Elle m'offre un sourire éblouissant tout en se balançant sur sa chaise. Si un autre gars, n'importe qui j'en suis sûr, aurait été à ma place il aurait probablement trouvé ça adorable.

Moi ça me fait seulement frissonner d'horreur. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi, bordel !

Je prends le pass que je mets dans ma poche – ce serait con de le perdre – et prends mon carnet avant de sortir de la pièce, Mme. à ma suite.

Le chemin jusqu'à ma classe est meublé par un long et gênant silence. Très gênant le silence, je précise. Autant dire que quand on s'arrête devant une des nombreuses salles je me retiens de soupirer de soulagement.

Elle ouvre la porte me laissant passer devant et je me retrouve face à une classe pleine de gens de mon âge. Si toutes ces années ne m'avaient pas rendus, blasé va-t-on dire, j'aurais probablement paniqué, mais honnêtement je pense qu'ils m'auront tous oublié d'ici midi, donc show must go on comme on dit.

La proviseur chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur qui lui répond d'un sourire avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse hors de la classe, non sans un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

Les frissons reviennent...Seigneur ait pitié de mon âme.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix rauque s'élever dans la pièce :

« Bon, voici votre nouveau camarade, je vous prierai de le traiter aussi bien qu'il pourra l'être dans le rang social auquel vous l'identifierez. »

Il retourne son attention vers moi :

« T'es quoi toi d'ailleurs? »

Face à ma confusion il crois bon d'ajouter :

« Nerd, hipster rock ? Définitivement pas populaire. »

On entends quelques ricanements dans la classe tandis que je hausse les sourcils :

« Je suis trop jeune pour toi, voilà ce que je suis. Alors main sur la table et va donc poser ton cul sur une chaise papi, faudrait pas que tu nous claque entre les doigts ce serait dommage. »

Un silence de plomb tombe dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé de quelques chuchotements. Tout le monde me fixe tandis que je serre les dents.

 _Eh merde j'ai recommencé ! Premier jour Stiles PREMIER JOUR !_

Et soudain l'impensable ce produit, il explose de rire, sans déconner, il rigole tellement qu'il doit se tenir les côtes et s'appuyer sur moi.

Non mais c'est quoi le problème des adultes ici ?

« Ok, il reprend son souffle, tu es définitivement différent des autres. J'ai bien peur que tu sois … »

Il prend son air le plus sérieux, et quand je comprends ses intentions il est déjà trop tard :

« Divergeant.

-Oh put-, sérieusement ? »

Il éclate à nouveau de rire, suivi par la majorité de la classe. Après un moment il finit par reprendre son sérieux :

« Bien bien, un peu de silence. Donc présente toi rapidement à la classe et après tu pourras aller t'asseoir à côté de Greenberg* là-bas, au fond. »

Je soupire lascivement avant de commencer mon monologue – si on peut appeler ça comme ça - :

« Stiles Stilinski, non c'est pas mon vrai nom, oui l'original est tellement à chier qu'il a fallu le changer, non mes parents ne me haïssent pas, en tous cas ils évitent de le faire devant moi, j'espère rester là toute l'année et euh je suis bisexuel, apparemment ça compte même si beaucoup d'alcool était impliqué alors. »

Le professeur qui avait commencé à écrire son nom au tableau reporte son attention sur moi, choqué. En y regardant de plus près tous le monde dans la classe me regarde bizarrement, surtout ce mec au fond, on dirait presque le regard qu'à tirer la vieille en apprenant que son chat avait séjourné dans ma machine à lavé. Après tout le monde me fixe plus ou moins différemment alors, je n'y prête pas plus d'attention que ça.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- C'est très bien que tu sois ouvert avec ta sexualité mai- commence si j'en juge par ce qui est écrit au tableau, avant d'être coupé par le gars qui me fixaient bizarrement tout à l'heure.

\- T'es con. »

Le silence règne de nouveau en maître dans la pièce tandis que je me retourne vers le diffamateur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit jacob ? »

La classe éclate de rire, seule quelques groupies ont l'air indigné. Oui, oui groupies, parce que même si son air de je-vais-te-tuer-t'arracher-la-peau-et-m'en-faire-une-cape est très très drôle – et effrayant – il est sexy. Sexy comme dans c'est le genre de gars que tu prendrais en photo à son insu et tu la garderais sous ton oreiller le soir. Ce genre de gars sexy.

« Silence dans la salle ! Stiles à votre place. »

Je m'avance vers le fond de la classe sentant le regard du tueur de bébé phoque percer des trous dans ma nuque, et si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais probablement mort. Je lui sourie et ça à l'air de le foutre encore plus en rogne parce que ses sourcils font une espèce de truc impossible à décrire qui lui donne l'air encore plus constipé qu'il ne l'était avant. Le professeur semble le remarquer aussi parce qu'il s'exclame joyeusement :

« Allons allons Derek, c'est de bonne guerre.

\- Mais oui, Drake.»

J'ai peut-être modifié une syllabe – ou deux- de son prénom pour les lui briser, peut-être, et à en juger par la tronche qu'il tire, j'ai visé juste.

« C'est de bonne guerre je susurre avant de ricaner. »

Le reste de l'heure passe lentement. Le professeur s'est présenté mais, pour être honnête j'ai arrêté d'écouter à la seconde où il a évoqué les tartes aux pommes de sa mère. Sérieusement, les adultes sont tous timbré ici, c'est dingue. Tu les insultes ils rigolent, tu les ignores, ils rigolent.  
Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir mon ancien prof de maths, un vrai couillon. Son balai était tellement enfoncé dans son cul qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait là bouche je pouvais en voir la brosse.

J'ai essayé de parlé à Greenberg mais il était vraiment morose, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement que si il venait de perdre quelqu'un de proche. Il a l'air anxieux et aigri. Comment pourrait-il être possible d'être aigri à seulement seize ans vous me direz, bien il suffit d'avoir vécu des événements et des pertes suffisamment traumatisante pour vous bousillez le morale à long terme. On a tous une façon différente de réagir à des événements, par exemple, moi, à la mort de ma mère, je suis devenu un petit con excentrique et blasé, Greenberg, lui, va vivre dans le passé, devenir un casse couille à plein temps tout en restant incroyablement vulnérable.*

Je suis là depuis une heure et j'ai déjà compris qu'il était basiquement le souffre douleur de pas mal de personne, pourtant quand on y regarde de plus près, je suis sûr que si il s'en donnait la peine il serait sans aucuns doute un des leaders de ce lycée. Sauf qu'il n'a même pas envie d'essayer, et c'est plutôt triste en soit.

Drake lui – oui Drake, oui – est probablement un de ces populaires à la con qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde quand ils n'ont de populaire que la tronche. Je parie que si je demandais à tous ceux qui se prétendent ses ami(e)s, aucuns ne seraient foutus de me dire le nom de son groupe préféré, et pour certain même son nom de famille. Ça aussi, c'est triste en soit.

Finalement, après ce qui me paraît être une éternité, la sonnerie retentit et, dieu merci, ce n'est qu'une sonnerie à trois notes. Dans mon internat on nous passait du Mozart sans arrêt. Attention je n'ai rien contre un peu de musique classique de temps en temps, mais à huit heure du matin, TOUS les matins, t'as pas envie de l'entendre te jouer du piano au creux de l'oreille. Croyez-moi, vous n'en avez pas envie.

Du tout.

Je me lève, ramasse mes affaires et alors que mon voisin en fait de même un récipient à pilules tombe de sa poche. Je le ramasse et en lit l'étiquette :

 _ **\- Deroxat : antidépresseur inhibiteur de la recapture de la sérotonine.  
**_ _ **A prendre matin et soir, 2 gélules par prise.**_

Quand je reporte mon attention sur lui, il reste interdit. Il me fixe dans l'expectative, de quoi je ne sais pas. Probablement de la moquerie, ou quelque chose du genre.

« Tiens, tu l'as fait tomber. »

Je lui tend le flacon et il le récupère lentement tout en me remerciant vaguement, il s'apprête à partir quand je le retiens d'une main sur son épaule :

« Troubles de l'attention.

\- Pardon ? Il répond.

\- C'est ce que j'ai. C'est ma maladie à moi. »

Il ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sortent, mesurant le pour et le contre. Il finit tout de même par s'exprimer avec la phrase suivante :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dit ?

-Je connais ta faiblesse et maintenant tu connais la mienne. Si tu ne dis rien, je ne dis rien. »

Face à son air ahuri je poursuis :

« Tu sais c'est comme, eum, un système de confiance. On connait tous les deux le problème de l'autre, on en parle pas. Tu me suis ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne le cache pas, c'est juste que je n'en parle pas non plus.

-Oh... »

Un silence gênant s'installe avant que je ne ramasse mon sac et que je le passe sur mon épaule. Il se racle la gorge.

« Merci quand même d'avoir essayé. »

Une fois cela dit, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà sorti de la salle de classe, me laissant seul avec le professeur et, oh joie, Drake.

« Stiles ! S'exclame monsieur Mins. Inutile de vous présenter je présume.

\- Inutile en effet. Drake c'est ça ? Je sourie. »

Derek me regarde sombrement. Ah, je crois que je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort, ça y est, puisse mon âme reposer en paix.

« Stiles. Inutile de changer ton prénom, il est suffisamment ridicule au naturel. Comme son propriétaire en fin de compte. »

Il me rend mon sourire tandis que je serre les poings.

 _Le petit con !_

Le raclement de gorge de nous sors de notre compétition yeuétale – néologisme mes amis !* - et tandis que je tourne mon attention vers lui, Derek continue pour sa part de m'infliger toutes les souffrances possibles et imaginables avec ses yeux.

« Derek va te montrer la salle des étudiants, étant donné que tu n'en avais pas connaissance. Il en est le président, tu as de la chance, il est très demandé. Il ponctue sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil.

\- Oh ! Oui ! Quelle chance, alors ! Olàlà, je suis tout excité ! »

Le professeur ricane tandis que je sens plus que je ne vois Derek se tendre encore plus, si c'est possible, à mes côtés.

« Bien dans ce cas, sortez de ma classe, j'ai du travail. »

A peine la porte est-elle fermé que Derek me plaque contre le casier le plus proche. Je n'ai pas le temps de gémir de douleur que déjà il pose sa main juste à côté de mon visage :

« Écoute moi bien espèce de petit trou- »

Le reste de sa phrase se confond dans un murmure quand je me laisse aller à la contemplation de son visage. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, et encore ! Beau est un euphémisme. Seigneur ! Et ses yeux, on s'y perdrait. J'arrive pas vraiment à en définir la couleur, mais c'est un mélange entre le gris, le bleu et le vert. Je connaissait pas se mélange avant, et là je me sens con parce que si ça c'est pas un mélange digne d'une toile ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi.  
Par contre qu'est-ce qu'il cause. C'est vraiment du gâchis ! Je veux dire, je peux penser à une centaine de truc à quoi sa bouche pourrait servir, et parler n'en fait pas parti.

Une autre chose que j'ai remarqué chez lui ce sont ses cils. Ils sont noir et lonnnnnnnng. C'est vachement sexy en fait. Est-ce qu'on lui à déjà complimenté les cils ? Sûrement.

« T'as de super longs cils ! »

Ça a le mérite de lui clouer le bec tandis qu'il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts.

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : t'as de super longs cils. C'est plutôt sexy, enfin ça dépend des goûts je suppose. Moi je trouve ça sexy. Après qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sexy chez toi, c'est la question qu'il faudrait se poser. Mais je pense pas que niveau caractère tu charmes grand monde. C'est peut-être pour ça que t'es aussi chiant. Je parie que t'es coincé au lit. Ce serait drôle à voir. Peut-être même que t'as du mal à la lev- »

Sa prise se resserre sur mon épaule me faisant grimacer tandis qu'il grogne, véritablement. Il grogne.

« Regardez qui parle ! Comme-ci tu y connaissais quoi que ce soit.

\- J'y con-

\- QUEDALE, t'y connais que dalle. T'es aussi vierge qu'une none dans un monastère. »

Il ricane méchamment tandis que j'essaye de me déloger. Sans franc succès, je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait remarqué ma petite tentative de fuite.

« Oui, parce que tu me connais depuis tellement d'années. C'est clair qu'on a passé le cap des soirées pyjamas où on se fait des tresses pendant qu'on bave sur les tablettes de Ryan Gosling.

-Qu-

\- Donc ouais, je suppose que notre grande amitié m'a poussé à te raconter ma vie sexuelle non existante. »

Il rie jaune l'air incrédule.

« T'essaye de me faire croire que t'as déjà couché ! Pitié !

\- Et comment est-ce que tu saurais que ce n'est pas le cas ? !

\- Mais parce que tu PUE LA VIERGE ! »

Il finit sa phrase en hurlant tandis que je ravale la réplique acerbe qui menaçait de sortir. Il blêmit considérablement quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire tandis qu'il me relâche tout en murmurants des : enfin je veux dire ça ce voit.

Un long silence s'installe, silence durant lequel je continue de le fixer quand, lui, me regarde nerveusement.

« Tu sais quoi, on va faire comme ci t'étais pas une espèce de taré qui renifle les gens,

\- Je t'ai pas renifl-

\- Et, je le coupe, je vais faire comme ci tu n'avais rien à cacher. Peu importe de quel sorte de gang ou de famille de cinglé tu viens je veux pas être impliqué là-dedans.

\- Ma famille n'est pas cinglée ! Il grogne.

-Ouais bien sûr, tout ce qui te feras plaisir, Drake. Je murmure tout en avançant, où, pas la moindre idée, mais en avançant quand même.

\- C'est Derek ! »

Je me retourne en sourillant doucement :

« Je sais. »

Le reste de la 'balade' s'est déroulé dans le calme, étrangement. Il m'a montré la fameuse salle d'étudiant. Comme l'avait dit la proviseur, c'est très cosy. Il y a des canapés, une grande télé, un lecteur D.V.D et un V.H.S mais d'après Derek personne ne l'utilise plus. Il y des jeux de société, et une console.

Après qu'il m'ait fait faire un petit tour du propriétaire, il m'a lâché devant mon casier pour rejoindre sa classe.  
Bien sûr je ne suis pas con, j'ai très bien vu qu'il allait sécher dans ce qui ressemble fortement être le terrain de je ne sais pas quel sport on pratique ici.

J'ai peut-être murmuré un connard après mon merci pour la visite, et il a peut-être ou peut-être pas entendu l'insulte.

 _Il l'a entendu._

* * *

Il est l'heure de déjeuner et dire que la cafétéria est bondée, c'est enjoliver – sacrément – la vérité. C'est un vrai bordel. Les tables sont rassemblées entre elles par ce que je présume être les populaires. Il y a aussi des gothiques, des émos et un tas d'autres groupes de personnes dont je n'ai absolument pas envie de connaître l'existence. A ma grande surprise j'aperçois Greenberg à la table des musiciens. Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'a dit qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe.

Je n'aperçois pas Scott, et ça ça craint, parce que ça veux dire que je vais devoir manger seul. Quelle merde.

Je comptais vraiment ne pas faire de vague, comme j'ai promis à mon père. Sérieusement, j'essaye, mais c'est dur quand j'entends Derek m'insulter et sa petite bande d'ami(e)s ricaner.

Alors après avoir acheter un sandwich et avoir quand même pris un plateau sous le regard sévère de la dame de cantine, c'est tout naturellement que je renverse, accidentellement bien sûr, ledit plateau sur les genoux de Derek.

« PUTAI-

\- Oh mon dieu ! Drake ! Sincèrement désolé, je t'avais pas vu. Étrange vu toute la place que tu prends. »

Le silence s'abat dans la pièce tandis que tout le monde nous fixe. Je peux sentir la colère s'échapper de tous les pores de sa peau. Il pose son regard – meurtrier – sur moi tandis qu'il respire bruyamment, ses poings se contractant.

C'est le moment où il faut tirer sa révérence et se retirer. Ouep. C'est le moment.

« Stiles, il murmure dangereusement.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai à faire moi, à plus tard princesse. »

Et avec cette phrase, une petit guerre s'engage. La victoire revenant à celui qui humiliera le plus accidentellement l'autre.

Quelle magnifique journée !

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi je me retrouve devant mon casier à ranger mes affaires quand quelqu'un m'explose la tête contre le casier. Je sens la douleur s'étendre dans mon front et un peu partout ailleurs en fin de compte. Par réflexe je me tiens le nez d'une main, me rendant compte que l'arrête est légèrement fendu, mais que Derek – parce que ça ne peut-être que lui – n'y a pas mis beaucoup de force.

Ça fait mal quand même. Très mal même.

« Mais t'es malade ! Je m'exclame.

\- Tu, il me pointe du doigt, l'a mérité. »

Je continue à geindre de douleur tandis que je cligne des yeux dans l'espoir vint de chasser les quelques petites étoiles qui dansent devant mes yeux.

« Espèce de sale connard, ça fait mal putain !

\- T'as renversé ton plateau sur moi !

\- C'était un accident et je me suis excusé. Puis grâce à moi t'as senti la sauce bolognaise toute la matinée. Tu devrais être reconnaissant.

\- Reconnaissant ? RECONNAISSANT ?! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu mériterais que je te casse le pif', je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai pas fait d'ailleurs. Probablement parce que j'ai été éduqué moi.

\- Éduqué à renifler le cul des gens ? Tu fais ça à tous tes potes ou c'est un truc plus ouvert ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas reniflé !

\- A d'autre. La vérité c'est que t'es juste un taré qui se fait passer pour un gars mystérieux. »

Une petite foule s'est formée autour de nous. Ma remarque a tiré quelques ricanements qui ont eux pour effet de rendre Derek fou de rage. Le bout de ses oreilles est aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, et ses pupilles sont presque totalement dilatés.

« Et tu saurais comment reconnaître un taré quand t'en vois un pas vrai. Il susurre vicieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'en est une qui t'as élevé non ? »

On entend des murmures un peu partout autour de nous, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je suis comme figé, le sang frappant violemment contre mes tympans. La haine m'aveuglant.

Tous le monde sait pour ma mère, la femme du shérif. Quand elle est morte, la nouvelle s'est rependue comme une traînée de poudre, il sait aussi très bien que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai quitté la ville et que c'est un sujet sensible.

Je serre les poings et tente de contrôler ma respiration, comme mon psychiatre me l'a appris. Je ramasse mon sac, ferme mon casier et pars sans demander mon reste, ne manquant pas de bousculer Derek au passage.

Et si j'avais regardé j'aurais probablement pu voir la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage.

* * *

Après être rentrée chez moi, je me suis réchauffer un bol de céréale avant de me lancer dans un marathon « supernatural ». C'est un peu tous ce que j'ai trouvé pour me calmer. Ça et frapper le mur.

Très très mauvaise idée. Ma main n'approuve absolument pas cette idée.

* * *

Il est dans les environs de vingt-deux heures quand on sonne à la porte. Mon père n'étant de retour qu'à une heure, en générale, je ne vois pas bien qui cela peut-être. J'arrête ce que je suis entrain de faire – réchauffer ma pizza – et je pars ouvrir la porte.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je découvre un Derek le regard distant sur le pas de ma porte. Il me ferait presque penser à un chiot perdu au milieu des bois.

Nous nous fixons pendant quelques temps et je finis par prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mon ton est plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et il le remarque car je le vois se tendre et se gratter l'arrière du crâne gauchement.

« Je eumh. Il se racle la gorge. Ma mère m'a demandé de venir m'excuse- »

Je lui claque la porte au nez avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

 _Mais quel con !_

C'est quand je sens quelque chose la bloquer que je soupire bruyamment.

« Je suis désolé okay ? Je m'excuse. J'étais en colère, j'aurais pas dû te dire ça et je suis désolé. »

Je le fixe sans rien dire alors qu'il est de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Je soupire encore une fois avant de retourner dans la cuisine laissant la porte ouverte derrière moi.

« Pizza et film ça te dit ? J'ai pas encore vu le dernier Avengers alors ça te laisse pas trop le choix, mais bon. »

Quand je me retourne il est au milieu de la pièce l'air méfiant et surtout incrédule.

« De la pizza ?

\- Ouais, tu sais ce truc avec de la garniture.

\- Tu veux manger de la pizza avec moi ? »

Je le regarde blasé avant de couper ladite pizza en six et d'en prendre une part.

« Tu peux me regarder la manger si tu préfère, ça me va aussi. »

Il ricane tout en murmurant un léger : « ça ira, merci. ». Il s'assoit à côté de moi et prend une part.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule dans la bonne humeur et la rigolade. Je ne sais pas lequel s'endort le premier mais quand mon père rentre ce soir là c'est pour retrouver un amas d'adolescent sur son canapé.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, Le sterek va débuter dès le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez appréciés !  
Je vais juste précisez que dans cet univers Derek a 17 ans (il a redoublé) et Stiles 16.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite lâchez-vous. Pv ou commentaire, c'est toujours apprécié. Encore merci d'avoir lu et excellente soirée.**

 _ **Jeanna**_

 **Étoiles :** **  
** ***** **: Par google j'entends qu'il a fait des recherches dessus (non sans dec' XD).  
** ***x2** **: Désolé pour la communauté des petites personnes, c'était une blague à prendre au second degrés (j'adore mimi mathy en plus donc. )  
** ***x3** **: C'est l'acteur célèbre de Game of Throne tyrion. Encore désolé...  
** ***x4** **: IMPORTANT ! J'ai vu un film récemment : Greenberg. C'est le nom du gars et j'ai immédiatment pensé à Greenberg de teen wolf. Dans le film (que je recommande) Greenberg est un dépréssif blasé de la vie. Et je me suis dit, c'est probablement ce que serait devenu le greenberg de teen wolf à 40 ans. Donc voilà.  
** ***x5** **: Encore une fois Greenberg selon le film. C'est comme ça que je le vois désolé XD  
** ***x6** **: Néologisme ou l'action d'inventer de nouveaux mots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Teen wolf ne m'appartiens toujours pas ( et non ! ) l'histoire elle si ( et oui ! Ok je sors...)**  
 **Raiting : M.**  
 **NDA : Merci à toutes les personnes ayant commenter/follow/favorite etc... Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. **D **ésolééééée pour cet énorme retard, mais j'ai d'abord perdu toutes mes données ( la boulette ) on ordi a chopper un virus ( il est toujours pas réparé au fait j'utilise celui de secours) et donc me voilà tellement en retard -'. J** **e vous ai déjà assez fait patientez, sur ce :** **Bonne lecture !**

 **Jeanna**

* * *

Ça va bientôt faire deux mois. Deux putains de mois !

C'est long deux mois vous savez, il s'en passe des choses pendant ce laps de temps. Bordel que ça a pu passer lentement ! Toutes ces discussions et blagues débiles que j'ai du me coltiné, les sourires et les rires que j'ai dû forcé ! Mon dieux que j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de lui arracher les cheveux du crâne un par un à ce petit salopard sans gène qui croit que le monde est à ses pieds, que rien ne peu lui être enlevé.

Attend de voir que je lâche la bombe, jeune DrAke, et on en reparlera.

Nous sommes actuellement dans mon salon, Derek la manette en mains, testant le nouveau jeu qu'il m'a acheté. C'est un jeu d'horreur, apparemment, l'histoire d'un tueur près d'un chalet ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai pas vraiment écouté ses babillements incessants – quel ironie ! -.

L'idiot n'a même pas soupçonner l'espace d'un instant que quelqu'un puisse le détester comme je le déteste.

En deux mois il a passé plus de temps chez moi qu'il n'a vécu chez lui. Je sais qu'il c'est attaché à moi, il ne l'as pas dit de vive voix mais la façon qu'il a de se tenir à côté de moi parle d'elle même. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de tactile mais Derek, lui, c'est une autre histoire !  
Y avait qu'à voir la tronche qu'on tiré ses potes quand ils l'ont vu passer son bras autour de mes épaules – il est grand en plus le bougre!-.

 _Il est l'heure de la pause de midi, je viens de sortir d'un cours de physique plus que barbant -c'est le cas de le dire- et je me dirige vers le couloir. Hier soir, après que sa mère l'ai appelé – elle l'a sûrement cru mort – Derek m'a dit de le retrouver au casier 9B, qui se trouve être le casier défoncé vers la sortie de secoure. Les ragots voudraient qu'il ait appartenu à une fille qui se faisait harceler et qui aurait finit par se suicider._

 _Les gens savent vraiment plus quoi inventer. Sérieusement._

 _Je continue d'avancer, le nez dans mon bouquin, - encore une fois, merci Harris-*, quand, soudainement, je me heurte à un mur de brique._

 _« Hé là, où tu vas comme ça Stilinski ? »_

 _Je me redresse et découvre un Derek tout sourire, son regard fixé sur moi, les yeux pétillants. Je vous jure que par moment, juste par moments hein, je me sens plutôt mal dans ma peau à côté de lui._

 _Mur de briques reprend donc :_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ? C'est un livre ?_

 _\- Oui, Drak-_

 _\- C'est Derek ._

 _\- Drake. »_

 _Je marque une pause et je soutiens son regard – contrarié – avant de poursuivre :_

 _« C'est un livre en effet. Très bonne observation. »_

 _Il fronce les sourcils, comme ses deux nigots de potes d'ailleurs, avant de rire. C'est un rire tendre, un peu comme celui que j'avais l'habitude de faire en voyant le chat de la voisine se débattre dans la machine à laver._

 _C'était avant de comprendre qu'il se noyait. Oui, les chats ont bien neuf vies._

 _Il finit par s'arrêter et passer son bras sur mes épaules, le regard toujours posé sur moi. Il explique néanmoins, en direction de ses deux abrutis de potes :_

 _« C'est Stiles, il mangera à notre table à partir de maintenant. »_

Après ça on a passé le plus clair de notre temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos, ou à regarder des films.

On a parlé un peu, aussi.

Et ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne vais pas regretter ce que je vais faire, je veux dire il est pas si horrible que ça, c'est juste qu'il est exaspérant. Il est tellement naïf, tellement innocent !

Innocent je m'entends bien sûr, parce que c'est le premier à te sortir la compilation des blagues de beauf type : _Quel est le point commun entre une femme et une pantoufle? Plus tu la mets plus elle sent !_

Très classe Derek, vraiment. Je suis certain qu'avec ça, tu vas toutes les faire tomber !

Il y a aussi autre chose, qui pourrait me faire regretter de lui briser le cœur. Par moments, juste par moments hein, pas de quoi s'affoler ! Il se peut que je sois un chouilla minimalement minimos minimis attiré par lui ?

Enfin comprenez moi ! Faut voir le gars pour comprendre, c'est comme si tu devais faire face, en permanence, à la couverture de VOGUE.

Et c'est là qu'on en vient à un autre problème, ce type est étrange.  
Déjà, je l'ai surpris à me renifler une ou de fois, et c'est, juste un tantinet, bizarre. Ensuite il a la meilleur ouïe que j'ai jamais vu.  
Par exemple, la dernière fois, j'étais entrain de préparer à manger – oui parce qu'en plus monsieur mange à l'œil – et je me suis demandé, à haute voix évidemment, parce qu'aucun grand débat ne s'engage intérieurement, si le gusse mangeais, ou pas, du soja.  
Et figurez-vous que j'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche, une fois arrivé au salon, que déjà il me donnait sa réponse ; non, parce que je cite : 'je suis un homme, et un homme ne bouffe pas de la laitue' ce à quoi j'ai répondu que : 'oui mais le soja c'est pas de la laitue' 'Tu me feras pas bouffer ta merde Stilinski'.

Sombre con.

Tout ça pour signalez que bordel le gars a de sacrés dons, et si les créatures surnaturelles existaient j'aurais mis ma main à couper que le gars était une sorte de vampire ou de loup mutant chelou qui se fatigue jamais.

Je suis nul, je le conçois, mais 5 kilomètres sans être essoufflé, c'est pas humain .

Ce qui nous ramène au présent : Derek toujours sur la console.

J'avais dans l'idée de mettre mon plan à exécution dès la première semaine – enfin faut dire que j'avais des étapes à suivre à la bases -, c'était simple, net, précis :

1\. Se rapprocher de mouche.  
2\. Briser le cœur de mouche.  
3\. Brandir son crochet et rire diaboliquement sur un fond orageux et dramatique tandis que mouche pleurniche comme une fillette.

Oui j'avais plus ou moins consommer de l'alcool avant d'écrire ce plan et oui, on avait regardé Peter Pan ce soir là, mais l'important dans tout ça, c'est que ça va faire deux mois et que je suis toujours bloqué à la première phase – et encore -.

J'avoue qu'il est possible que dans une hypothétique réalité j'ai quelque peu ralentis le processus...

Mais il m'a présenter à sa famille ! Je pouvais pas juste lui dire : Hey ! Bon c'était une super soirée, ton père fait le meilleur poulet de toute l'Amérique et tes sœurs sont plutôt sympas une fois le je-vais-dévorer-ton-coeur-et-boire-ton-sang mis de côté, mais tu vois tout ce temps, bah c'était du pipo. Je te déteste, cordialement.

Non c'était inconcevable. Surtout quand sa mère a – malencontreusement - laissé échapper que j'étais le premier amis à venir passer la nuit à la maison.

Au départ, je vous avouerais que j'étais pas chaud, mais alors pas chaud du tout, un iceberg que j'étais, mais comment voulez-vous résister quand l'égérie de vogue vous fait la moue. C'est impossible.

I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E !

Aussi je tiens à prendre ma propre défense quant au fait que je me retrouve chez Derek.

A dîner...

OUI OUI JE SAIS ! Je le déteste, d'accord, j'ai saisi le concept ! Mais il m'a supplié et il avait l'air tellement abattu que j'ai pas pu résister voilà tout. Bon, j'admets que me mettre à côté de lui à table était un acte délibéré mais je tiens quand même à préciser que je suis en terrain inconnu, faut bien que je me rattache à quelque chose de familier.

Sa mère est vraiment sympas, par contre, et ça c'est un point positif que je dois souligner, parce que le reste de sa famille est sois composée de tarés psychopathes, sois de gros pervers – oncle Peter définissant parfaitement la catégorie suivante – sois de faux-cul de service : Ils te sourient, certes, mais c'est clairement pas le genre de sourire auxquels tu ferais confiance.

Absolument pas.

 _Nous sommes donc entrain de manger, et je dois avouer qu'ils sont tous très friand de viandes. C'est une table digne des plus grand festin de l'époque, et pourtant aucuns plats n'est fait de quelque chose qui n'est pas composé de viande._  
 _Non pas que ça me dérange plus que ça, mais c'est clair que je n'emmènerai jamais mon père ici – régime oblige- ._

 _Ça et aussi parce que je déteste Derek, évidement._

 _Nous sommes donc une petit douzaine à table, entre les oncles, les tantes – et tontons -, les enfants, les sœurs, les parents et grands-parents de Derek, autant dire que c'est un vrai capharnaüm ! Ça gueule dans tous les sens, chacun dans sa petite bulle avant que tous le monde se mette à parler ensemble. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour autant._

 _Quand ma mère était encore en vie, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de dîner en famille, mais après sa mort, mon père se noyant dans sa dépression et moi dans la mienne, les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient._

 _Je sens une main chaude se poser sur mon genou, me faisant relever la tête, tombant nez-à-nez avec Derek – évidemment, il est juste à côté de toi crétin -._

 _« Est-ce que ça va ? Il me demande. »_

 _Sa voix est basse et rauque, il semble troublé et inquiet, et je mentirais si je disais ne rien ressentir à ce moment précis._

 _Il continue de me fixer, son regard se faisant de plus en plus intense._

 _Un raclement de gorge nous sors de notre torpeur, Talia Hale nous souriant machiavéliquement._

 _En voyant le regards de toutes les autres personnes présentes à table, je sens le sang me monter au visage tandis que Derek semble se ratatiné sur sa chaise, le bout des oreilles rouges et fumantes._

 _« Tu sais Stiles, commence nonchalamment Talia, c'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir ici._

 _\- Oh, tout le privilège est pour moi . »_

 _Je sens plus que je ne vois le sourire de Derek à l'entente de ma phrase._

 _Je vois plus que je n'entends – à mon plus grand plaisir – la grimace de douleur qu'il fait quand je lui écrase le pied sous la table. Talia, elle, continue de nous sourire comme ci de rien n'était._

 _« Non, vraiment Stiles, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Derek nous donne le privilège de rencontrer un ami._

 _\- Maman, le concerner grogne-t-il. »_

 _Sa mère sourie gentillement - un poil rieuse quand même -, tandis que nous poursuivons le repas._

 _« Tu dois être quelqu'un de très spécial si j'en juge par la façon dont il te touche. »_

 _Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais tous le monde l'entend, moi compris. Derek avale de travers et s'étouffe dans son assiette, tandis que je m'empresse de lui tapoter le dos, oncle Peter à ma suite._

 _Les autres pour leurs part s'esclaffe sans gène, excepté sa mère, qui elle, me fixe intensément, le sourire toujours aux lèvres._

Il se peut que je me sois senti mal et que ça ai ralenti la progression de mon plan.

Mais je ne lui pardonnerai pas si facilement d'avoir insulté ma mère, surtout pas si ses excuses étaient aussi peu sincères. Et ça n'a absolument rien avoir avec le fait que j'ai toujours haïs les gars populaires.

Aucun. Rapport.

« Stiles ? »

Je sursaute à la mention de mon prénom et retourne mon attention vers Derek qui me regarde attentivement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air, il semble peser ses mots, contrarié .

\- Non, tout vas bien je t'assure. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

Je ricane tout en me grattant l'arrière du crâne maladroitement. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu mais lâche l'affaire.

* * *

Il est à peu près vingt-trois heure quand je sors de la douche pour laisser la place à Derek.

Comme je l'ai énoncé précédemment, j'ai pris l'habitude – mon père aussi d'ailleurs- de sortir le matelas de sous mon lit pour quand Derek dors à la maison, ce qui arrive plus que souvent.

Non, je ne me laisse pas attendrir, mais alors pas du tout.

N.i.e.t.

J'entends l'eau qui commence à couler dans la salle de bain, j'en profite donc pour réarranger les couvertures, et c'est là que j'entends son téléphone vibrer.  
J'essaie de me retenir d'aller regarder, allumant mon ordinateur dans l'espoir de terminer le devoir que Harris m'a donné à faire.

Honnêtement, je crois que ce type me hais.

Au bout du troisième message – et du quatrième ongle rongé – je ne tiens plus et je saute presque sur l'objet.

 **De : La chieuse.**  
 **Envoyé à 23:02**

 **Full moon tonight, gonna get wild on full moon, full moon ***

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est censé être un remix de friday de Rebecca black ? Putain c'est à chié, y a vraiment que Laura pour inventer un truc pareil.  
Je lance un regard en direction de la salle d'eau et retourne mon attention vers le téléphone après m'être assuré que Derek n'était pas sur le point d'en sortir.

 **De : La chieuse.**  
 **Envoyé à 23:04**

 **Oublie pas qu'il y a cours tu me suis ?:)**

Je fronce de nouveau les sourcils, mais de quoi elle parle bordel ? Bonjour le changement de sujet.

 **De : La chieuse.**  
 **Envoyé à 23:07**

 **Étant donner que t'es plutôt bouché du cul je vais t'éclairer, oh parfaite sœur que je suis.**  
 **Fait en sorte que ton chéri puisse remarcher un jour... Et pas comme un canard :p .**

Comment ça ' ton chéri ?'. Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'elle entends par ' remarcher un jour' ? Je suis censé prendre ça dans le sens sexuel du terme ? Parce que ça s'en rapproche, très fortement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je sursaute et pousse un petit - tout petit – cri, tandis que je presse une main sur ma poitrine, sentant mon cœur battre la chamade. Je me retourne, gardant son téléphone dans mon dos, et tombe nez à nez – littéralement- avec un Derek ruisselant d'eau.

« Derek tu m'as fait peur bordel ! »

Je ricane nerveusement tandis qu'il hausse un sourcil en ma direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cache derrière ton dos ? Il demande.

\- Derriè- Moi ? Rien voyons, rien du tout. »

Je me lèche les lèvres nerveusement tandis que son expression se change en quelque chose de plus … Troublé.

« Tu mens, il constate.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais non j- »

je ricane de nouveau avant de me stopper net me grattant l'arrière du crâne de ma main libre :

« Définit mentir ? »

Il soupir et essaye d'atteindre ma main derrière mon dos :

« Montre moi ! Il grogne.

\- Non ! »

Il presse son corps contre le mien dans l'espoir de me dérober l'artefact tandis que je recule brusquement, mon dos buttant contre le bureau. Je jure, Derek profitant de mon inattention passagère pour me prendre le téléphone des mains.

Il me fixe étrangement tandis que je regarde le sol dans l'espoir que celui-ci m'engloutisse. Il me maintient dans ma position en posant sa main libre sur ma hanche tout en lisant les messages que sa sœur lui a envoyé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux déchiffre les mots qui sont affiché à l'écran de son portable il pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon téléphone ? Il susurre dangereusement. »

Son regard se fait dure et pourtant j'y décèle une pointe de peur. Je déglutit avant de répondre peu sûr de moi :

« Je- Il a sonné et j-

\- Et alors quoi ?! »

Son corps ce colle encore plus au miens m'obligeant à appuyer mes coudes sur le bois derrière moi, me mettant dans une position plus qu'inconfortable. Je peux sentir son cœur battre férocement contre ma peau, son souffle s'échouer sur mon visage, ses pupilles se dilatant tellement que son iris n'est plus qu'une mer d'ancre noir, et ce serais mentir que de dire que je ne ressens rien en ce moment.

Mon cœur s'emballe, mon souffle s'accélère et mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. C'est seulement la peur, juste la peur, je ne cesse de me répéter, parce qu'il est effrayant comme ça, le regard sévère, la mâchoire et les poings contractés. Et quelque part c'est vrai, je suis terrifié, mais c'est plus comme une sorte d'instinct. Quelque chose d'enfoui tout au fond de mon corps, de mes tripes, qui me dit de fuir ou de me soumettre.

C'est étrange comme sentiment.

« Tu t'es dit que c'était bon de fouiller dans mes affaires ?! Qui t'as donné la permission de lire ! Il hurle. »

Aussitôt que sa voix claque dans le silence ambiant je tourne un regard alarmé vers la porte de ma chambre.

Si il continue de hurler comme ça mon père va ce réveiller !

La peur laisse place à l'agacement et je lui répond sur le même ton que le siens – je tiens à croire que j'étais aussi terrifiant que lui - :

« Chuuut ! Je murmure furieusement, Tu vas réveiller mon père ! »

Il continue de me fixer de la même façon et quand il ouvre la bouche – sûrement pour crier encore une fois- je la recouvre de ma main, m'appuyant de tout mon poids sur lui, bien que cela ne semble même pas le faire bouger d'un pouce – quand je vous dit qu'il est pas normal -.

« Écoutes, je suis désolé okay, je le referais plus ! Je te le jure. Sincèrement je comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu as quelque chose à cacher. »

Son expression change du tout au tout, passant de la colère à la peur en un instant, son teint pâlit encore plus – il va finir par disparaître bordel – tandis qu'il relâche la prise qu'il maintenait toujours sur mes hanches. Il dégage brusquement ma main de sa bouche murmurant un : « j'ai rien à cacher » avant d'aller s'affaler sur son lit.

Je reste planté là pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Bon okay peut-être pas quand même mais c'était long.

Une très longue minutes d'accord ! Très très longue !

Il a définitivement quelque chose à cacher. Il a toujours été nul à chier pour mentir.

Et il est encore pire quand il s'agit de démentir des faits.

Sincèrement, vous auriez dû voir sa tronche quand sa mère l'a engueulé après qu'il ai fermé la porte de sa chambre.  
Oui parce que d'après Talia, celle-ci doit toujours être ouverte histoire d'éviter le roulage de pelle intensif, et je vous jure que sur le moment j'ai cru qu'elle avait compris que j'avais des vus sur son fils. Enfin, non j'en ai pas mai-  
Bon, bref.

Tous ça pour dire que quand elle a engueuler Derek sur son comportement irrespectueux et je cite :

 _« Non mais Derek tu te rends compte ! Y a des enfants dans cette maison ! Et n'essaye pas de nier, CA EMPESTE ICI ! Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on soit sorti non ?! »_

Elle a continué sur sa lancée du : on ne se rouleras point de patins dans cette maison, quand, en réalité, j'avais juste demandé à Derek de fermer la porte à cause des courants d'air qui la faisait butter contre le porte manteau.

Il a pas été foutu de dire quoi que ce soit, il a juste rougis – si si je vous jure – et bredouiller des choses incompréhensible.

Je me serais bien foutu de sa gueule si je n'étais pas aussi mortifié. Le regard qu'elle m'a lancé, comme-ci j'étais une sorte de créature céleste qui venait de se faire déflorer par son fils à même le sol .

Je n'oublierai jamais ce regard.

Revenons en au présent voulez-vous. Derek est coucher sur le ventre et est apparemment entrain d'insulter copieusement Laura par SMS si j'en juge par la vitesse et la force à laquelle ses doigts trappe sur l'écran du téléphone.

Je m'avance lentement dans sa direction et me laisse tomber à côté de lui. Je prends son oreiller entre mes bras et le serre contre moi tandis que je le fixe dans l'espoir qu'il dise quelque chose, mais non, rien.

Monsieur boude.

« Derek, je soupire. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Oh allez, tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça ! ».

Sa prise se resserre sur son téléphone tandis qu'il lance un regard noir dans ma direction.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

Mon ton est plaintif, et j'en ai honte, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que je suis supposer le haïr, mais l'inverse n'est pas censé ce produire. Surtout pas pour une raison aussi immature et stupide – la mauvaise foi -.

Il soupir avant de déposer son téléphone sur le sol en face de lui et de se coucher le flan, son visage à quelques centimètre du miens. Pas aussi près que tout à l'heure mais suffisamment pour que je sente la chaleur de son corps irradier contre ma peau.

On se fixe pendant un moment, seul le bruit de nos respirations résonne contre les murs de la pièce.  
Je contemple son visage, ses yeux – et ses cils du coup – son nez, sa bouche... Dieu sa bouche, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire avec cette bouche !

Je me mordille inconsciemment les lèvres tandis que son regard se pose sur celles-ci.

« Tu as menti tout à l'heure, je dis.

\- A propos de quoi ? Il murmure doucement »

Son regard ne quitte toujours pas mes lèvres tandis que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ralentir les battements cognant frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir, je chuchote à mon tour. »

Ses yeux se plongent à nouveaux dans les miens et ce que j'y voit ne fait qu'accélérer encore un peu plus les battements de mon cœur.  
Il est comme fasciné par moi, c'est étrange de voir quelqu'un me regarder avec autant d'intensité, mais c'est une bonne sorte d'étrange. C'est agréable et ça me réchauffe agréablement.

Je serre l'oreiller un peu plus contre ma poitrine tandis que sa main trouve le chemin de ma nuque, jouant avec les quelques cheveux la parsemant. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi comme au ralentis, et je ferme les yeux, un dernier souffle tremblants s'échappant de mes lèvres avant qu'elles ne soit happer par les siennes.

Le baiser est chaste, doux et tendre. Il se presse un peu plus contre moi, ma main se posant sur son torse. Je peux sentir son cœur battre au moins aussi rapidement que le miens et c'est tellement grisant comme sensation, je veux dire : j'ai réussi à faire ça, moi, Stiles. J'ai provoqué cette réaction chez Derek Putain De Hale !

Nos lèvres continuent de se caresser l'une l'autre, me tirant des soupirs de purs délice. Derek continue de masser ma nuque gentillement, frottant son nez contre le miens, ce faisant rencontrer nos lèvres.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginer Derek être le genre câlin et tendre, et ça a sûrement un rapport avec son look de loup mal léché, mais le fait est qu'il est très doué – et c'est un euphémisme – dans ce qu'il fait.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il finit par ce détacher de moi – je ne geint absolument pas de frustration à la perte de contact, absolument. Pas.-.

Alors, à ce moment là je m'attends à un tas de réaction, du déni, de la colère, du dégoût – on sait jamais, il m'a peut-être pris pour quelqu'un d'autre- ou qui sait peut-être même de la satisfaction !

Ce à quoi je ne m'attends pas par contre, c'est justement à ce qu'il n'y est pas de réaction du tout .

J'ai pas le temps de dire 'ouf' que Derek est déjà entrain de sortir de la chambre – et en courant en plus-.

Si il crois qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça le couillon, on est pas dans un putain de film Américain et je ne suis sûrement pas un coup d'un soir qu'il va ignorer le lendemain comme ci de rien n'était, foi de Stilinski !

Je me précipite à sa poursuite, mais je le perds quelque part au milieu de la forêt.

Pourquoi je l'ai suivi dans une forêt dont je ne connaît absolument pas les environs ? Pourquoi j'ai continué à marcher même quand je ne le voyait plus ?

Bien, le cœur à ses raisons que la raisons elle-même ne serait comprendre.

Il ce peut que j'ai cru qu'en allant tout droit il me suffirait de me retourner et de refaire le chemin inverse. Il se peut que j'ai été con, oui.

La raison importe peut, tout ce qu'i savoir c'est que je suis perdu au milieu des bois, en chaussettes qui sont d'ailleurs complètement trempées et boueuse – ce n'est pas une sensation agréable du tout, je vous assure – et que je n'ai aucunes foutues idées de comment rentrer chez moi.

Alors je continue à marcher en m'éclairant à l'aide de la lune, oui, on utilise le système D – Je dirais même plus, le système M, le système de merde.-.

Au bout du sixième arbre que je prends pour un prédateur sexuel, j'entends un hurlement.

Les loups ! Bordel j'avais oublié que la forêt en est infesté !

J'accélère alors le pas, les arbres et/ou prédateurs sexuel n'aurons qu'à faire la queue, hors de question que je tombe sur une de ces énorme boules de poils aussi cruel qu'affamé ! Et comme ci le destin voulait se foutre de ma gueule, c'est en trébuchant sur une pierre – un cailloux- que je tombe nez à nez, enfin nez à museau, avec l'un d'eux. Il est brun avec de très jolies yeux noirs et de très jolies dents, toutes bien alignés, blanches et pointus. Très pointus.

Je nierai toute ma vie avoir poussé le crie que je pousse avant de m'élancer dans la forêt, le loup à mes trousses, je peux l'entendre me rattraper quand ses pattes déchirent la terre et les feuilles derrière moi et alors que je le sens prêt à me sauter à la gorge – enfin la nuque dans le cas présent – quelque chose me plaque au sol.

Autant vous dire que se faire mettre à terre par un truc aussi énorme quand vous vous lancé à pleine vitesse dans une forêt pleine de pomme de pins et d'autres merde qui vous rentre dans le dos c'est pas la joie. En occurrence cette pomme de pin là est très très pointus et est sûrement entrain de me décaler une ou deux vertèbre.

La chose, qui me recouvre toujours d'ailleurs, semble être en pleine bataille de regard avec le loup brun, loup qui finit par se retirer, la queue entre les jambes.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais être soulagé ou encore plus effrayé.

Je retourne lentement mon regard vers la bête et me rends enfin compte qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça.  
Il est certes un peu plus poilu que la normal, mais il est humain – et portugais-.*

« Putain mais comment t'as fait ça mec ! C'est génial ! T'es une sorte de shaman ou ? »

Mon enthousiasme se meurt au moment même ou Carlos – c'est comme ça qu'on va l'appeler pour le moment - finis éventuellement par me montrer son visage, ses yeux luisant d'un bleu cyan.

Ma respiration, de même que mon cri, ce bloque dans ma gorge quand la réalisation me frappe de pleins fouets.

« Derek ? »

* * *

 **VOILA ! Fin de ce chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser que l'intrigue n'est pas encore totalement mise en place donc patience mes ami(e)s ! J'espère que le chapitre vous auras plût ! Si oui ( ou non vous pouvez me le dire aussi) faite le moi savoir par commentaire ou pv.:3**

 **Jeanna**

 **Côté étoiles :**

 *** : La chanson friday de Rebecca black lui a valu d'être la risée d'internet pendant un bon moment. J'ai fait un petit remix :')**  
 **** : A prendre au second degrés je précise, j'ai moi-même des origines portugaises et je sais que c'est des foutaises l'histoire de la pilosité ( pour la plus part en tout cas) mais de l'humour reste de l'humour.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** **Teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas, contrairement à l'histoire !  
** **Raiting :** **M  
** **NDA : Holà las gentes ! Bonne année, joyeux nöel blah blah blah.. Désolé du retard, j'ai eu plein de truc à faire, je m'excuse, mille et une fois hein, mais je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire ( mais alors pas du tout, vous allez encore plus me haïr. ). Merci à ma béta pour sa correction, elle protège vos beaux petits yeux alors tous le monde applaudis.  
Cela étant dit :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le ' truc ' se tourne dans ma direction, et en le voyant, je sais d'ors et déjà que non, ce n'est pas Derek ou alors une sorte de Doppelgänger Portugais tout droit sortis d'un nanars des années 50 - Impossibro tou es no Dereko amigo ! -

Pedro* tente une approche vers moi, le souffle court mais bruyant, les yeux luisants aux reflets de la lune juste comme ses crocs .

Mon dieu, que vous avez de grandes dents.

Je ne perds pas plus de temps et prends la poudre Stillinski, ah oui oui, aux grands mots les grands remèdes, escampette n'a cas bien se tenir, Stiles prend les devants.

Je sens plus que je n'entends ses pas lourds me suivre à la trace, sentant presque son souffle sur ma nuque.

Certains diront que prendre un accélération à ce moment précis est une action compréhensible, d'autres vous diront que c'est ce qui a causé ma perte, mais la majorité, et à raison, conclura que, non, on en a rien à foutre de la majorité je vais mourir, seul, sur un sol humide et froid, avec un Pedro furieux me déchiquetant la gorge à coup de pelle avant de me poignarder avec un râteau et de me remplir de ciment.

Destin cruel.

Ah bah oui, parce que les devants, c'était sans compter ces saloperies de cailloux qui se sont alliés dans le seul et unique but de causer ma perte.

Seigneur, j'aurais préféré finir avec l'autre.

Après m'être gracieusement – putain de cailloux- étalé au sol donc, suite à cette accélération, le débat reste ouvert, me voilà sans défense et probablement mort.

« Stiles … » Me souffle une voix rauque.

Très très mort, même.

« Stiles, c'est moi. Calme toi, je crois que tu vas faire une crise ! »

Je me relève brusquement, comme pris par un élan de courage – ou de stupidité, va savoir – et tente de reprendre ma course effrénée.

Évidemment, ça rate. Pire que la blonde à gros nibards, j'arrive à peine à boitiller en arrière, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes d'anxiétés et mon souffle se faisant saccadé.

Bon, ok. Je l'admets, suivre Derek n'a pas été la plus intelligente des décisions.

C'était carrément con en fait.

Mais enfin je maintiens que le tentation était à son paroxysme, et tous le monde sait que la tentation c'est tentant...

D'accord ! D'accord, c'était une idée de merde, Derek ou son espèce de doppelgänger portugais sera probablement la dernière personne que je verrai avant de me faire dévorer tout cru par mon opposant.

Qui aurait cru que je me plaindrais de Derek voulant me dévorer.. Enfin, faut pas sortir les choses de leurs contextes non plus hein ! Derek et moi, ça aurait été seulement sexuel, pas de sentiments. Ouais il est attendrissant, oui il embrasse aussi bien qu'il fait les câlins – c'était la nuit, il faisait froid! - et oui, bon dieu oui, il est magnifique, mais pour ce qui est du reste, ça laisse à désirer.

« Stiles... »

Je sursaute et trébuche – encore – sur un de ces satanés cailloux. Je suis sur qu'ils se sont liés pour me faire tomber, les salops !  
Je m 'étale dans la terre boueuse, un gémissement plaintif traversant mes lèvres au contact du sol gelé.

« Stiles ! »

C'est Derek – ou le doppelgänger portugais, qui sait ? Pas moi en tous cas – qui m'aide à me relever, apparemment son visage a retrouvé sa forme d'origine : moins de poils, de dents et de yeux qui brillent comme des spots de lumières incandescents...

Une fois de nouveau sur mes pieds, je me dégage de sa poigne pour m'épousseter.  
Un petit peu par instinct de conservation, aussi.  
Un petit peu...

Derek doit l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il baisse le regard sur ses chaussures – dieu que mes pieds l'envient – les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, Stiles. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Il murmure.

Il tend la main dans ma direction, mais je m'écarte rapidement.

Ce type est un monstre. Genre, un truc avec pleins de dents qui brillent et qui pourrait m'arracher en morceaux en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour dire ouf !

J'essaye de détourner le train de mes pensées en m'époussetant les vêtements.  
J'arrête de secouer mon bas de pyjama et détourne le regard pour le planter dans le siens, qui me fixe déjà intensément.

Je m'humidifie les lèvres, son regard suivant le tracé de ma langue sur celles-ci, avant de m'exprimer :

« Et donc, tu es quoi au juste ?

\- Un loup-garou. »

Ouais. Ok, d'accord.

FANTASTIQUE.

Un putain de bordel de loup-garou ! Rien que ça ? Est-ce que ma vie va sérieusement devenir une sorte de remix à la twilight ? Peter serait donc le vampire ? Et Derek le loup-garou cinglé qui repère sa dulcinée en suivant la trace de ses menstruations ?

Cela ferait-il de moi, Bello Stillinski .. ?*

Oh mon dieu non.

« Et donc ? T'as pas mieux comme explication ? Comme par exemple, hmm, je sais pas moi, est-ce que tu comptes me bouffer dans les minutes qui suivent ?!

\- Je pense pas que ce soit le lieu idéal pour taper la causette.

\- Comment ça pas l'endroit idéal ? On est bien là, regarde, vue sur la lune et tout, petit tas de feuilles si balto reviens, moi je me ferais un truc avec la mousse et les champignons là-bas, on se fait un petit feu ce sera top moumoute! »

Il me fixe, blasé.

« Je ne suis pas con ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te suivre, dans le noir, en chaussettes, dans un endroit sombre et humide au clair de lune pour que tu me bouff-

\- On peut toujours le faire chez moi, si tu préfères. » Il ricane, un rictus collé aux lèvres.

Je lui tape l'épaule – et le regrette vivement par la suite – tandis qu'il rit de plus belle.

La tension diminue quelque peu, sans doute parce qu'il est totalement humain, qu'il est comme je l'ai toujours connu, et que tout est encore flou dans ma tête. Un peu comme si je l'avais rêvé...

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder de travers, méfiant. C'est plus fort que moi. D'un côté c'est un peu comme si je refusais d'admettre que c'est un monstre que je fuirais sans hésiter.

Je veux dire, c'est dur. Très dur. Je l'ai à peine aperçus, il m'a sauvé la vie et c'est Derek et Derek n'est pas un monstre.

N'est-ce pas ?

Alors je mets de coté ces sentiments d'étrangetés, de peur et de danger que je ressens jusque dans mes tripes et avance à sa suite.

Sur le chemin menant à sa maison, nos épaules se frôlent, sa voix comme un murmure dans la forêt. Il est timide, et c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état.

J'veux dire, c'est moi ! Stiles Stilinski qui intimide The Derek Hale ! Attrapez moi !

Il me parle de sa famille, qui est l'une des plus puissante du pays, qu'il pourrait bien hérité du titre d'alpha parce que Laura, l'héritière légitime, préfère déménager avec son petit ami, Devon, à New-York.

Il me parle de sa mère, des jumeaux dont elle accouchera en juin, d'à quel point il a hâte de s'occuper d'eux.

Puis il me parle de son enfance, de comme ça a été dur pour lui.

« Une fois, je suis rentré en pleurs à la maison. Ma mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi je pleurais sans m'arrêter. » Il ricane tristement. « J'étais inconsolable.. »

Son regard se perd dans le vide.

« Je ne suis pas descendu dîner non plus, c'est pour te dire ! J'avais tellement honte de pleurer comme ça, c'était tellement rabaissant ! Et tous ça parce que je me sentais monstrueux. » Il marque une pause avant de continuer sur sa lancée. « On avait lu un compte en classe. Le petit chaperon rouge, pour être exact. »

Je grince des dents, anticipant déjà ce qu'il va me dire.

« Ouais , je me suis senti plutôt mal. Je comprenais pas comment quelqu'un de mon espèce aurait pu faire ça, et s'il l'avait fait, alors est-ce que moi aussi j'en prendrais le chemin ? Est-ce que ma mère l'avait fait ? »

Il soupir tristement, se stoppant net, son regard se perdant quelques secondes dans le vague.

« J'étais un monstre, et j'ai eu du mal à le supporter pendant très longtemps après ça .

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Derek... Enfin t'es poilus, et t'as carrément l'air d'un tueur psychopathe, limite plus flippant que la mimi mathy qui se tappe le squat dans mon jardin !

\- Merci …

\- Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que malgré ça, t'es plus un gros nounours en peluche qu'on a envie de câliner qu'un tueur sanguinaire.

\- T'insinues que tu as envie de me câliner ?

\- Qu- Non ! Enfin si, peut-être … Mais arrête de rire connard c'est pas drôle ! »

Il éclate de rire sous mon air boudeur avant de s'excuser et d'encadrer mon visage de ses mains, plongeant son regard envoûtant dans le mien.

Je déglutit bruyamment – way to go Stiles, .Go*- , tentant tant bien que mal de retenir mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique. Celui-ci bat frénétiquement, semblant tester la résistance des os qui le surplombe – le petit con -. Je me demande s'il peut l'entendre.

Bien sur qu'il peut, c'est un putain de loup-garou, bordel de merde !

Attendez, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a entendu chaque fois que je me suis …  
Dans la douche...  
Ok, pensées impures Stiles, pensées impures !

Il n'empêche qu'on doit avoir l'air bien con, planté au milieu de la forêt, à deux pas de la porte de son immense maison, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

Honnêtement, j'en ai pas grand chose à faire.

Il se rapproche de moi, je peux sentir son souffle repeindre mes lèvres, mes yeux se fermant dans l'expectative.

« Derek ! »

La voix nous fait sursauter, obligeant Derek à se détacher de notre étreinte, gardant néanmoins nos mains entrelacées.

Une fois entrée dans la maison, Talia perd le sourire qui avait pris place sur son visage. Elle remarque mon état plus que, eumh, comment le définir ?

Clochardesque ? Gars qui vient de se faire agresser par une bande de CM2 leadé par Billy le diabétique accrocs aux pépitos ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'a pas le temps de demander ce qu'il a bien pu se putain de passer que déjà Derek prend la parole, l'air extrêmement nerveux.

Ah oui, loup-garou, grand secret et tous ça.

Il lui demande de ne pas s'énerver, de rester calme. Le regard de Talia passe de moi à Derek, puis de Derek à moi, avant qu'elle hoche lentement la tête.

Derek lui explique, tremblant de tout son corps, et je peux voir l'horreur, la colère, puis le déception se peindre sur le visage de Talia.

Elle laisse Derek finir ce qu'il a à dire, et une fois cela fait, lui demande poliment :

« As-tu terminé ? »

Il hoche doucement de la tête, serrant fortement ma main dans la sienne, à tel point que j'en entends mes os craqués, les vibrations résonnant sinistrement dans mon poignet.

Ierk.

J'aperçois à peine le flash rouge dans ses yeux que déjà Derek se prend la plus belle – ou affreuse, vous avez le choix – claque de toute l'histoire.

Il grogne en se tenant la mâchoire, et tandis que j'entame un mouvement dans le but de le réconforter, le regard de Talia se pose sur moi.

Et c'est là que je me dis que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur.

Derek a peut-être l'air d'un bisounours, mais sa mère elle ?

C'est un monstre.

Mon âme, ma chair, mon cœur me le hurlent. C'est une chose, elle n'est pas humaine, et si quelqu'un me donnait une arme, je pense que je lui aurait tiré dessus.

J'en souffre. Une part de moi la considère réellement, mais cette femme, avec ces yeux aux allures de chemins des dames* me glace le sang , et l'aura qu'elle dégage ?

Ce truc n'est pas Talia, pas celle que je connais en tous cas.

Je sais que j'ai l'air de réagir d'une manière excessive vue la réaction que j'ai eu envers Derek, mais c'était différent. Il est différent.

Il doit l'être.

« Maman, il grogne, arrête ! Tu lui fait peur !

\- J'espère bien. Il faudra qu'il ait peur, sinon il ne tiendra pas 5 mètres avant que je lui mette la main dessus . »

Sa voie résonne dans mon corps comme une orgue en pleine église : sinistre, sombre et funeste.

Tandis que Talia fait un pas en ma direction, Derek se poste devant moi, montrant les dents.  
La réaction de sa mère ne se fait pas attendre, elle fronce les sourcils – un truc de famille sûrement- et le plaque contre la porte d'entrée.

Une bataille de regards prend alors place, et si un sourcil pouvait tuer, dieu seul sait ce qu'il adviendrait de notre monde – ou de Derek et sa mère -.  
Ils semblent avoir une conversation à travers les regards qu'ils se lancent, Talia finissant cependant par prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer hein ? Qu'il va bien tranquillement rentrer chez lui, que vous allez vivre de belles nuits d'amour, avoir des enfants et finir vos jours ensembles ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?! »

J'ai du mal à dire qui hurle le plus fort. Leurs voies s'écrasent sur les murs, oncle Peter ayant rejoins l'entrée peu de temps avant tenant une Cora plus que terrorisée dans ses bras.

Talia grogne fortement avant d'encastrer Derek plus fort encore contre le bois derrière lui.

« Ne sois pas stupide, mon fils. Il n'a que 16 ans, tu crois sincèrement qu'il sacrifierai sa vie, ses études pour rester ici avec toi et toute ta famille ? Qu'il mentirait à son père jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

\- Il m'aime ! »

Le regard de Talia se tourne ensuite dans ma direction. Je déglutis, mes mots semblant mourir dans ma gorge.

« Stiles » Il murmure, « dit lui.. ».

Ses yeux sont humides, il semble retenir des larmes, de frustrations ou de colère, je ne saurais le dire. Il fronce les sourcils sous mon manque de réponse :

« DIT LUI ! » Il hurle.

Je sursaute violemment, mes yeux s'humidifiant eux aussi.

« Je ... »

Lui dire quoi ? Après tout, je ne suis même pas amoureux de lui. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas comme-ci j'étais obligé d'aimer le si fabuleux Derek Hale ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! J'ai jamais dit que je ressentais quoi que ce soit !

Un grognement peu amical me coupe dans le fil de ma pensée.

Ok, peut-être que dans l'intérêt général – ou le mien – je devrais aimer Derek Hale. Juste pour cette fois.

« Je t'aime. Murmure-je d'une voix tremblante. »

Tous le monde ce fige. Même Peter arrête de bercer Cora calmement.

J'avais une chance, une toute petite, infime chance de survie et hop! La voilà partie.  
Je doute qu'elle revienne, j'en doute franchement.

Si quelqu'un pouvait me rassurer.

Personne ne bouge, Talia desserre légèrement sa prise sur Derek, ses yeux retrouvant leurs couleurs naturelles.

Et là je panique, parce que si ils ont compris que je viens de mentir, je sais pas comment je vais me sortir de ce merdier.

Le plan c'était de faire pleurer mouche, pas de l'éclater avec une tong et de le jeter au coin de la fenêtre !

« J-j'en sais rien d'accord ! Je peux pas encore parler d'amour ! Enfin je sais même pas comment c'est d'être amoureux, vous pouvez comprendre ça non ?! Désolé de n'être qu'un pauvre petit humain aux sens aussi développés que la vue d'une taupe ! On a pas tous la chance d'avoir le contrôle sur la personne d'en face et sur soi-même ok ?! »

Je suis à bout de souffle, mais rassuré, parce qu'à en juger par le regard que me lance Mama Hale, la chance est de retour.

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Demande Derek.»

Et hop, ça y est, la voilà repartie...

« T'es pas foutu de reconnaître tes sentiments ? »

Sa voix monte d'une octave tandis que je sens la colère faire bouillir le sang qui s'écoule dans mes veines.

« Oh excuse moi de n'avoir que 16 ans et de ne pas réussir aimer le si magnifique Derek Hale ! Parce que c'est vrai que tu es si facilement aimable, monsieur je suis sexy en diable mais personne n'est foutu de se souvenir de mon nom de famille ! »

Son regard se fait sombre, ses poings se serrant. Il se défait de la prise de sa mère, qui ne cille même pas, bien trop happé par l'altercation naissante entre nous .

« Ah, des problèmes de dissociations des informations à ce que je vois. »

Il me sourit, l'air mauvais.

« Qu-

\- Fait gaffe, tu prends le même chemin que ta mère. Bientôt tu pourras même plus te reconnaître dans une glace. Tu crois qu'ils vont t'enfermer toi aussi ? Ou plutôt t'euthanasier comme ton père l'a fait avec elle parce que les seuls moments de conscience qu'elle avait elle les passait à le supplier d- »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que, déjà, je lui saute à la gorge. Il me rattrape sans même bouger d'un centimètre, - foutu loup garou ! - et capture mes poignets entre ses mains m'empêchant ainsi de lui en mettre plein la gueule – ou de me briser chaque phalanges de chaque doigts chacun son point de vue-.

« Stiles, arrête bordel !

\- Va te faire foutre ! Espèce de sale connard ! Je te déteste, je t'ai toujours détesté !

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais quand t'avais ma langue dans ta bouche, espèce de petite put- »

Un grognement nous fait sursauter. Derek resserre ses poings sur les miens, me collant à lui, son regard brûlant chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Je boue littéralement de rage. Je rêverai de le tuer, là, sur le champ. Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à me déloger de son emprise, alors je ne fais que gesticuler péniblement, tentant tant bien que mal d'arriver à mes fins.

Je n'entends même pas ce que Talia est en train de crier à son fils, une douce chanson s'infiltrant dans toute mon âme, bloquant toutes autres informations.

Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais.

A en juger par la façon qu'il a de se tendre, j'ai sûrement dû chantonner à haute voix.

« Derek, Talia grogne sombrement, lâche le.

-Non. »

C'est un grognement, et ce n'est certainement pas humain . Je relève les yeux sur Derek et le trouve à moitié transformer, le regard sévère.

Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer que déjà je me retrouve projeté au sol, Derek maintenu par son oncle qui le traîne en dehors de la pièce. Autant dire qu'il peine à y arriver, Derek se débattant comme un beau diable, griffant 2 ou 3 murs au passages.

Je m'avance, comme par instinct, guidé par ses cris de colère et d'agonie. On en dirait presque un animal blessé gémissant pour qu'on l'achève.

Je le déteste, c'est vrai.

Et pourtant, ça me brise le cœur.

« Stiles. Non . »

C'est Talia qui me parle. Son ton est neutre, mais son visage lui expose tout autre chose.

« Tu vas sortir de cette maison, et tu vas courir, sans jamais te retourner.

-J'a-

\- Et tu ne diras jamais, elle hausse le ton sur le dernier mot, JAMAIS ce que tu viens d'apprendre sur ma famille. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Derek, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre par ta faute, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas. »

Mon corps réagit comme commandé par je ne sais quelle force étrange. Je passe la porte, et marche rapidement sur le sol humide, toujours en chaussettes.

Je commence à m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt, mon instinct hurlant de lui obéir, et pourtant.

Elle est sur le pas de la porte, sa silhouette à peine éclairé par la lumière et la chaleur de sa demeure.

Je la perçois à peine. 

Elle pleure. 

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin là, les yeux rouges et gonflés, le cœur en charpie et le nez bouché, j'ai eu comme un moment d'absence.

Vous savez ce doux moment que l'on connaît lorsque l'on sort d'un rêve, qu'on oublie tout ce qu'il a bien pu se passer la veille ?

Ouais, bien je trouve qu'on accorde beaucoup trop de crédit à ce moment là. Surtout quand le plus connu des deux c'est celui qui arrive juste après : La réalisation.

Mais si, vous savez, quand votre mémoire vous plante l'estomac, la gorge et ce qu'il reste de votre cœur à coup de pelle ?

Génial, une expérience à ne pas manquer !

En parlant de mémoire, vous vous demande sûrement comment j'ai bien pû faire pour retrouver mon chemin ? Facile, je l'ai pas fait.

Ouais, j'ai comme qui dirait essayé de suivre la lune, un peu comme un enfant apache - ou Mougli faut voir-, mais bon ça n'a pas vraiment marcher.

Heureusement je suis tombé sur Parrish qui a gentiment accepté de me ramener à la maison.  
Il n'a pas posé de question, juste parlé des cours, de sa maison en Floride et de conneries comme ça. J'ai pas franchement prêté attention à ce qu'il baragouinait, mais c'était réconfortant dans un sens.

Mon père n'était pas encore à la maison quand on est arrivé, et j'ai dû promettre de l'appeler ou de lui en parler le matin même, ce que de toute évidence je n'ai pas fait.

Dire que je me sens comme une merde, c'est enjoliver la vérité et malheureusement, ça ne c'est pas arrangé quand je suis arrivé au lycée.

D'abord, je suis arrivé en avance, et j'ai horreur de ça. Je me suis donc assis à côté de Greenberg, qui n'a même pas remarqué mon arrivée, trop plongé dans on petit carnet relié cuir.

« Eh bien, Eh bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à tirer la gueule de si bon matin, ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça à un élève.

\- Ah, ça ne sonne que dans 15 minutes, pour l'instant je ne suis qu'un adulte dans une classe d'adolescent. »

Le professeur, , me fixe sereinement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Donc, si je résume bien, pendant les 15 prochaines minutes, vous êtes un prédateur sexuelle avec une légère préférence pour les mineurs capable d'enfanter ? »

Il rigole franchement avant de poursuivre :

« Au vue de la façon dont tu regardes Derek, je crains que tu ne correspondes pas à mes critères. Tu n'as donc aucuns soucis à te faire, mon doux enfant. »

Je fais les yeux ronds tout en rougissant furieusement, outré.

Il ricane encore un peu puis s'avance vers son bureau non sans lancer un dernier petit « ne change jamais Stiles ! ».

* * *

Quand la sonnerie retentit je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, soulagé. Bordel, je crois bien que c'était les 45 minutes les plus longues de ma vie !

Enfin, après la petite randonné d'hier, bien sûr. Clair que quand t'es assis le temps te semble plus long, mais au moins tu sens que t'as encore tes pieds. Sérieux, j'ai cru qu'en enlevant mes chaussettes je me retrouverais nez à nez avec des patates douces !

Je me lève donc de mon siège, m'avance vers la sortie tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder là où est placé Derek.  
Je l'ai entendu arriver plus tôt, rigolant aux éclats avec ses amis.  
Dieu que j'ai eu envie de le frapper ! Sérieux, ce connard mériterait mon poing dans sa gueule presque autant que ma bouche su-

Okay, changement de sujet Stiles, changement de sujet.

J'étais entrain de ranger mes affaires dans mon casier quand j'ai entendus une voix fluette à côté de moi.

« Salut ! »

Je me retourne dans la direction de la personne qui s'avère être une fille. Elle a les cheveux noir, les yeux chocolats et un grand sourire collé au visage.

Elle est magnifique.

 _Mais pas autant que Derek_ , me souffle une petite voix.

Je reprend mes esprits afin de lui répondre, faudrait pas que je passe pour un grand cinglé maintenant que j'ai plus personne à qui causer.

« Euh, Salut...

\- Moi c'est Alison ! Je suis la petite amie de Scott !

\- Scott comme dans Scott Mccall ?

\- Tu en connais d'autre ? »

Ok, bin Scotty a définitivement pas eu besoin de moi pour réussir dans la vie. Je commence à me demander ce qu'il se passe ici, avec tous ces jokes* qui se tapent des geeks. C'est une sorte de compétition ou quoi ?

« Ça te dirais de manger avec nous ? Scott n'a pas vraiment oser t'approcher vu que tu traînais avec, euhm, Derek Hale... »

Prononcer son nom semble lui arracher les dents – même si ça se rapproche plus de la réaction qu'elle aurait eu en mangeant Nancy. Oui, Nancy c'est la pomme qui pourris depuis mes 13 ans au fond de mon frigo. Je lui ai appris 2, 3 tours, elle sait même dire merci.

Peu importe.

« Enfin bon, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, et du coup je suis venu te le proposer moi même. »

J'aurais probablement dit non, je vous le jure.

J'veux dire, Alison à l'air vachement sympas, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Un truc dans son sourire qui ne paraît pas naturel. Déjà la tronche qu'elle a tiré quand elle a parlé de Derek c'était suspect, y a pas à dire. Je sais qu'il paraît con, aux premiers abords, mais on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture !

Comment ça je le défend ? Mais alors là pas du tout, PAS DU TOUT !

Donc ouais, j'aurais probablement dit non si je n'avais pas aperçus l'autre con en train de se diriger vers nous.

Il m'a pas franchement laissé le choix non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Argent ! »

Elle ferme les yeux, la mine agacée tandis que j'assiste à la scène sans rien dire.

« Haaale. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plais-

\- Garde ta merde pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? »

Elle serre les dents, son regard dur, gardant néanmoins un sourire radieux sur le visage :

« Eh bien je ne crois pas que cela te regarde d'une quelconque façon.

\- Écoutes moi bien pétasse, il pointe un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, je ne sais pas ce que tu viens de lui dire, ni ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais tu garde tes distance, capiche chiennasse ?! »

Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Il se prends pour qui ce connard à décider de mes fréquentations ?! Ok elle est suspicieuse, mais elle m'a pas menacé non plus ! On dirait un prince protégeant l'intégrité de sa damoiselle en détresse, non mais je rêve, rattrapez moi !

« C'est toi qui va m'écouter Derek ! »

Il tourne son regard dans ma direction, hagard, les muscles crispés.

« Alison, ici présente, et moi-même nous apprêtions à aller manger ensemble.

\- Stiles, il grogne.

\- Non, je VAIS aller manger avec elle, ok ?! T'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus ! Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi ! Non mais est-ce que tu me vois te dire de ne pas aller manger avec ton gros con de Jackson et cette pouffiasse de Kate qui bave sur ta gueule à chaque putain d'occasion ? »

Un silence gênant s'installe, la tension laissant place à de l'embarras.

« C'est ma tante, tente faiblement Alison. »

Oh. Oh. Mercredi.

« J-je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'avec moi elle est plutôt désagréable et-

\- Non, non ça va je comprends, c'est pas grave...

\- Nan, franchement, je su-

\- Je le ferais si tu me le demandes murmure Derek. »

Il me fixe intensément, avant de poursuivre sous le regard étonné de Argent :

« Ne pas manger avec Kate, je veux dire. »

Je reste sans voix.  
Le  
Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ?! J'ai pas été conçus pour ça moi.

L'amour .

Tout ce que j'ai jamais su faire, c'est de me faire frapper, détester. J'ai pas été habitué à ce qu'on m'aime, ni à ce qu'on me regarde comme ça !

Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi.

Rien, je ne fais rien. Je ramasse mon sac, le met sur mon épaule et me dirige vers le self, sous le regard insistant de Derek.

Alison me suit, elle, balbutiant quelque chose au sujet de Scott, mais je suis incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que Derek qui ne cesse de me fixer, avant que ça silhouette ne disparaisse au coin d'un couloir. 

* * *

**Voilàààà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plût ! On se revois vite pour le prochain, j'attends vos retour avec impatience. Ah ! J'ai aussi une petite surprise pour vous, qui j'espère, vous aidera à tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! C'est un petit os qui est en réparation ( un UA si je suis précise mais pas de OCC, ou presque, enfiiiin vous verrez bien ). Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira, déjà ce week-end je vais pas trop avoir le temps mais bon, je vais me démerdez en, z'en faite pas !**

 **Pour les étoiles, je sais pas si j'en ai mis en fait ... J'ai oublié :'^), sincèrement navré ! Si vous les voyez faite moi signe que j'éclaire vos petites lanternes ! Allez, à bientôt les n'enfants !**

 **Jeanna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: Teen wolf pas à moi, story si.**

 **Raiting** **: M**

 **NDA** **: DESOLEW ! DESOLEW pour cette immense attente, mais le one shot c'est transformé en fic de 79 pages xD, maintenant que je suis bien dans la merde je vous poste quand même ce chapitre, et je continue l'histoire ! J'alternerais entre les deux fictions ( je sais que AIPAD est plus ''lue'' que MJ mais j'adore vraiment Moody Jenny et j'avais envie de la continuer ce soir alors voilà. Normalement demain je poste un autre chapitre de 6 pages pour AIPAD, donc si vous suivez cette fiction aussi, vous avez l'info. Sinon, allez checker je l'aime bien xd. Allez bonne lecture !**

 **PS** **: Désolé pour les fautes je n'ai plus de béta:c et je suis une merde en orthographe voilà voilà...**

 **Jeanna.**

Je ne vois pas Derek de la semaine. Après avoir déjeuné à la cantine avec Alison et Scott, la journée s'est déroulée sans accroc. Bien sûr, ce jour là je ne m'inquiètes pas de ne pas croiser Derek dans les couloirs -ni même en classe- je veux dire, je suis en colère contre ce taré de cabot, ça me paraît évident que je ne vais pas chercher à le revoir de quelque manière que ce soit.

D'ailleurs, retrouver Scott n'a pas été aussi bien que je l'aurais espéré. Ce n'était même pas satisfaisant, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais même plutôt mal-à-l'aise.  
C'était comme revoir un ami qu'on avait perdu de vu il y a longtemps, sauf que plus qu'un ami, nous étions inséparables.  
C'est à moi qu'il aurait dû raconter sa première fois, en fait, j'aurais dû être là au moment où il a rencontré Alison, j'aurais dû vivre tous cela avec lui. J'aurais dû apprendre à connaître ce nouveau Scott qui s'était assis en face de moi. A la place, je me retrouvais avec un parfait inconnu, à qui je ne savais pas quoi dire.  
Pire encore, j'avais en face de moi, non pas Scotty, mais Scott Maccall, joueur vedette de l'équipe de Lacrosse de Beacon Hills, qui avait perdu sa virginité avec la belle Alison Argent, amie de Lydia Martin, autrefois l'amour de ma vie.  
Plus que déstabilisant, le moment 'cantine' avait été assez maussade, si je puis dire.

Mais revenons en à Derek.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de le revoir, mais je suis curieux.  
J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir – et de faire des recherches – durant la semaine, entre chaque dose d'Aderall.  
Des loups-garou putain de merde, des foutus loups garous qui hurlent à la lune, se transforment en portugais et grognent comme un alcoolique à qui on aurait cacher sa bouteille de gnole.  
Le pire c'est sans doute les yeux bioniques On aurait dit un gosse des années 1920's qui se serait un peu trop amusé avec son kit d'uranium*. Ce bordel pourrait probablement vous éclairez la voie jusque 20 mètres. Non mais vous imaginez si on s'en servait pour le bien de tous ? Comme par exemple, éclairer les routes le soir, on en posterait un tous les 20 mètres et ils regarderaient la route fixement pour qu'on y voit clair.  
Ou alors on pourrait aider toutes les gourdasses dans les films d'horreurs à moins trébucher – surtout qu'on éviterait le truc du '' la lampe torche ne fonctionne plus, oh mazette ! '' Non mais tu parles d'une facilité scénaristique, j'te jure-.

Bien que toutes ces idées soient fortement intéressantes et pertinentes, je ne pense pas que Derek ou quelque loup-garou que ce soit – pense d'elles qu'elles soient valables.  
Ça vaudrait bien la peine d'essayer, c'est sur, mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus ! C'est clair que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à retrouver ce petit connard, mais j'avoue que je trouve ça étrange qu'il ne vienne même plus en cours.  
Et c'est à cause de mes idées brillantes que je me retrouves, encore une fois, dans cette putain de forêt. De jour. Perdu.

Ça et je suis quand même un peu inquiet.

Ok, ok, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Mais Stiles, comment as-tu bien pu trouver le moyen de paumer ta bonne poire, par une si belle après-midi, dans une forêt si dense, alors que tu sais très bien qu'il te suffirait d'avoir acheté un de ces micro-gps de tantouze de scoot au WallMart** du coin ?  
Ce à quoi je vous répondrais simplement : Mais mes petits amis, Stiles ne pense pas rationnellement après 3 jours sans Aderall, sa prescription n'a pas été renouvelé et Stiles n'a rien de mieux à foutre que de se perdre.  
Il faut aussi comprendre que Stiles, Oh si grand Stiles, ne fait pas tous comme les autres, nooon, lui, il ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir.

Sérieusement, ne faite pas comme Stiles, Stiles est une grosse merde.

Je pousse un long râle lorsque je trébuche pour la énième fois sur un pomme-de-pain – grand dieu j'espère que c'est une pomme-de-pain – et je décide de faire un pause et de m'asseoir sur le sol terreux et pleins de fourmis.

Ça va bientôt faire deux heures que je marche sans m'arrêter. Deux heure à zigzaguer dans la forêt, à tenter de retrouver sa putain de tanière de sauvage, mais non, rien à faire.  
J'ai même essayé de marquer quelques troncs avec des cailloux, histoire de voir si je tournais en rond, mais je n'ai jamais recroisé aucunes marques.  
Je pensais qu'en marchant tous droit, je finirait bien par trouver une putain de sortie, sauf que j'ai été coupé dans ma trajectoire par une falaise, et du coup, j'ai dû faire un détour.  
Sauf que quand on tourne dans un endroit qui n'a ABSOLUMENT rien, mais vraiment RIEN de différent, où que vous regardiez, vous ne savez même plus où est votre droite de votre gauche.

Et me voilà ici. Assis, à même le sol, comme un petit animal fétiche et ignoble. Croisement entre un raton laveur battu par ses camarades ratons laveur, et par les castor du barrage plus haut dans la montagne, et un sanglier heurté par un 6 tonnes. Rejeté de tous, abandonné, seu-

« Seule. »

Je tourne ma tête si brusquement que j'en entends ma nuque craquer. Je me redresse, et tends l'oreille :

« Qui a dit ça ? »

C'était un voix de femme, j'en suis sure. Pourtant je n'entends rien d'autre que le sang qui bat contre mes tympans, et les quelques bruits caractéristiques de la forêt. J'avance lentement, de quelques pas seulement, vers la droite.

Rien. Pas l'ombre d'une présence.

« Ook niquez-vous tous, moi j'me casse. »

Je prend mes jambes à mon coup, et trottine dans le sens opposé – probablement en fait, parce que j'ai plus aucune foutue idée d'où se trouve la droite et la gauche depuis que je suis entré dans cette satané forêt-.

Je me dis que de toute manière, si il y avait eu quelqu'un, je me serais senti épié, là, tous de suite, et ce n'est pas le cas. C'est d'ailleurs fort de ces convictions que je continu à trottiner jusque l'inconnu.

Tout en gardant à l'esprit que ça n'était pas le bruit du vent.  
Le vent n'a jamais sut parler.

_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures, mais comment je pourrais le savoir, j'ai perdu mon téléphone en courant comme un vieil asthmatique à travers les bois. Sérieusement, ça n'arriverai qu'à moi de faire tomber son téléphone en courant comme une grand-mère souffrant d'arthrite. Tu parles de malchance.

« Quelle journée de merde... »

Je remonte mon pantalon qui n'arrête pas de descendre, provoquant un frottement désagréable contre mon cocci. Je grimasse, accusant le coup, et continue de marcher à pas mesurés – je commence à fatiguer là, sérieusement -.

Le chemin sous mes pieds se fait peu à peu moins terreux, laissant place à quelques graviers blancs et gris. Je trouve cela étrange, et continue de les fixer sans même me rendre compte qu'ils forment un chemin conduisant à une sorte de petite chaumière.

Je me stoppe net, contemplant la maison tout à fait normal en face de moi.  
Qu'elle ait l'air si habité est sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus alarmant. Je veux dire, le cliché du gamin perdu dans les bois qui croise une maison hanté du cul et qui y entre, très peu pour moi.

Même si c'est vrai que je suis crevé, frigorifié et que j'ai une putain d'envie de pisser. Je pourrais pisser entre deux arbre, pour sur, mais je me sens épié.  
J'ai subit un traumatisme à mon plus jeune âge, lorsque, en allant faire pipi à la cime d'un tronc, un écureuil enragé m'est tombé sur la tête me forçant à finir de me vider sur mon pantalon.  
Laissez moi vous dire qu'il n'était pas content que j'ai choisi son arbre. Ce truc avait la rage, j'en ai toujours eu l'intime conviction.

Depuis, je ne pisse plus dans la forêt.

J'ai un peu faim aussi, j'avoue. En fait j'ai clairement pas envie de repartir marcher pour 3 bonnes heures.  
Et si jamais ils avaient un téléphone ? Je pourrais appeler Scott et espérer qu'il vienne me chercher ?

« Et puis merde. »

Je m'avance d'un pas décidé – et possiblement téméraire – vers la petite maison, je passe la haie qui grince sinistrement malgré son état presque neuf et toc à la porte peinte de marron.

La maison est totalement clichée, c'est la baraque type des banlieues riches des années 20 aux états-unis. Toitures grises, murs mi-blanc mi-jaune, porte en carton sans serrure et marrons.

Porte qui s'ouvre toute seule d'ailleurs.

« Ok, je suis parti ! »

Je me retourne sans même y réfléchir, et rebrousse chemin. Hors de question que je rentre là-dedans, faut pas me prendre pour un con. J'ai failli me faire avoir, mais là, faut pas caillasser mamie à coup d'inhalateurs.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Je me stoppe net, me retournant très lentement en direction de la porte d'entrée.  
C'est la voix d'une femme d'âge mure, une voix étrangement chaleureuse.  
Je me sens con d'avoir prit peur comme ça. Après tous, il est fort probable que, vivant isolé au milieu de la forêt, la famille qui habite ici ne ferme pas la porte. Ce serait un peu un effort vain.

« Euh, j-je suis désolé, je m'appelle Stiles et je me suis perdu, du coup je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais est-ce que ça vous dérangerai de me prêter votre téléphone ? Enfin si vous en avez un vous savez, je vais pas vous jugez si vous n'en avez pas. Vous avez l'air de vivre coupé du monde c'est pour ça que j'assume que vous n'avez pas de téléphone hein, pas parce que votre maison est un peu vieillotte ou qu-

-Entrez ! »

Je me retourne, pensant une seconde qu'elle parle à quelqu'un d'autre – ce qui est foutrement stupide mais c'est un réflexe, que voulez-vous- et ne sachant quoi répondre j'opte pour un léger « euh, oui ! Bien sur. »

J'entre dans la maisonnette, et je suis pris aux tripes par un violente odeur de moisie qui me donne des hauts le cœur. Odeur qui n'a pas lieue d'être compte tenue de la propreté qui règne dans la demeure. L'entrée est au goût de l'extérieur du lieu, vintage, limite kitch. Du bois partout, des teintes sobres, des fleurs et des chapeaux melons accrochés au porte manteau.

Je décide de ne pas m'attarder sur la décoration, et me dirige vers la cuisine, seule pièce où je peux entendre quelqu'un bouger et cuisiner – pas très bien à en juger l'odeur dans la maison -.

« Allons, allons, passez donc au salon, nous allons donner à la nature son tribut accoutumé . »***

Je sursaute, pris de court, mais reprend rapidement contenance et réplique :

« O-ouais, ok, bien sur. »

Elle a un vocabulaire aussi vieux que sa baraque, d'ailleurs j'ai pas trop compris ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je n'y fais pas trop attention, j'veux dire, je suis qui pour la juger quand je jure sans arrêt comme un charretier.

J'arrive dans le salon, et manque de trébucher sur une sorte de petit jouet en bois – bordel ils vivent isolés depuis combien de temps sérieux ?-.  
Je souffle un coup, contractant mes paumes de mains moites, et prend place sur le divan fleuris duquel émane une drôle d'odeur.

De là où je suis j'aperçois seulement une planche à repasser, quelques vêtements – de très mauvais goûts – éparpillés dans un panier en osier et une cheminée ornée de quelques bibelots sans grande valeur.  
Ce qui attire mon attention ce trouve sur la petite table basse qui me fait face. C'est une boîte tous ce qu'il y a de plus simple, taillée à la main et semblant ancienne - comme le reste de la maison en fait -. Elle n'as pas de serrure, seulement une sorte de petit crochet qui la maintient close.

Je tente de réprimer ma curiosité et de me remémorer les bonnes manières, seulement, ça devient extrêmement difficile lorsque ma dernière prise d'Aderall remonte à plus de 3 jours.

Oui, c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé, oui.

Je tends l'oreille, entendants une sorte de fredonnement en provenance de la cuisine allié au bruit de l'huile sur le feu.  
J'humidifie mes lèvres – que je ne savais même pas sèches – et tend lentement le bras vers la boîte. Je l'installe sur mes genoux, ses quatre pieds frottant maladroitement mon jean.

Je lance un dernier regard en direction de l'entrée, puis ouvre la boîte.

 _J'ai toujours servi sans répliq-_

Je sursaute et manque de lancer ladite boîte au travers de la pièces lorsque j'entends les premières notes de la comptine.  
Je tente une œillade discrète, feignant l'innocence, cachant l'objet derrière moi.  
N'entendant aucun bruits suspect pouvant démontrer que je me sois fait prendre, je l'ouvre une fois de plus.

 _J'ai toujours servi sans réplique_  
 _Ceux qui gouvernèrent jadis  
Napoléon, la République,  
Louis-Philippe et Charles X  
J'ai même, il m'en souvient encore  
Conduit Bonaparte en prison  
Brigadier, répondit Pandore,  
Brigadier, vous avez raison._

Je fronce les sourcils, cette hymne m'étant étrangement familière. Je n'approfondis pas ma pensée et choisi de me fixer sur le contenue de la boîte.  
Quelques dés-à-coudre, un peu de fil de soie, une sorte de coton grisâtre et filandreux, quelques grillons séchés et ce qui ressemble fort à des pâtes d'insectes – mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être des résidus de bois au vus de l'odeur usé que me renvois le machin-.  
Plongé dans ma contemplation des babioles sinistres présentes dans la boîte je n'entends pas le silence qui a pris place dans la maison, ni même l'odeur de pourrie qui se fait de plus en plus forte.

« Pandore ! C'est la chanson du vieux Nadaud !**** »

Je relève la tête, euphorique, un sourire stupide collé aux lèvres, ayant idée d'aller parler à la maîtresse de maison et de partager sur cette petite merveille que je tiens entre mes mains.  
Seulement la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux me tétanise.

La maison chaleureuse il y a seulement quelque minute viens tous juste de vieillir d'un siècle. Les murs sont tous bourrés de champignons et de lierres, des cafards et autres joyeuseté grouillants un peu partout.  
Sentant le canapé se mouvoir sous moi, je me relève brusquement pour y découvrir des fourmis et punaises pullulant dans le duvet du meuble.  
L'odeur est encore plus forte qu'il y a quelques minutes, tant et si bien que je me demande comment j'ai bien put faire pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La peur me prend aux tripes et me serre les boyaux lorsque je sens deux antennes me chatouiller le dos de la main. Je constate en reportant mon regard sur la boîte que les insectes autrefois morts y habitant, remontent maintenant le long de mon bras. Pris de sueur froide je jette la boîte au sol, non sans crier d'effrois. Je me précipite vers l'entrée de la maison en ruine, mais la porte semble condamné.

J'empoigne le porte manteau toujours collé au murs dans le couloir, le secouant afin de déloger les vermines qui y ont fait leurs nid et frappe violemment contre le bois de cèdre autrefois marron.  
La porte ne cède tous d'abord pas, mes bras tremblants et semblant dénués de toute force.

« Contentez, s'il vous plaît, l'envie que ce siège a de vous embrasser ou Prenez figure, monsieur, s'il vous plaît. »

Je sursaute, mes yeux s'imbibant de larmes, l'adrénaline bandant mes muscles. Je tente d'ignorer le bruit de talons claquant vigoureusement sur le sol, les pas se rapprochant de l'endroit où je suis, et je frappe encore et encore, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que la porte cède à suffisamment d'endroits pour que je puisse passer.  
C'est étroit et j'ai du mal à m'y faufiler, sans doute me suis-je écorché dans l'action, mais je n'y prête aucune attention, et je cours aussi vite et aussi loin que je le peux.  
Je refuse de regarder derrière moi ou même de m'arrêter.

Je crois bien n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Seulement je finis par remarquer toutes les traces sur les arbres, traces présentent sur chaque tronc.  
Traces qui sont de mon fait.

Exactement comme si j'avais marqué chacun de ses arbres sans remarquer ceux que j'avais déjà identifier à l'aide d'une croix.

Je déglutit difficilement, me remettant à courir aussi vite qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Lorsque j'atteins un certain point, je reconnais les environs du territoires des Hales. Je ne réfléchis pas plus que ça et me précipite vers la maison que je peux apercevoir au loin. Pendant la minute qui suit je ne cesse d'hurler son prénom dans ma tête, comme s'il pouvait m'entendre, comme s'il allait venir m'aider.

Pourquoi faire confiance à une bête, un monstre comme lui ? Probablement sera-t-il faire fuir ce qui était avec moi dans cette maison.

J'arrive à la porte, hurle et hurle encore, je tambourine jusque m'écorcher les poings, je peux sentir les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Je suis terrifié.

J'entends des bruissements de feuilles derrières moi et je me retourne, l'air hagard, le regard fou.

« Stiles ?! »

Derek se précipite vers moi, rapidement suivi de sa mère et sa sœur qui semble rentrer des courses – comment j'ai fais pour ne pas entendre la voiture arriver?-.

« Stiles, est-ce que ça v- »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà je saute à son cou, le serrant aussi fort que je le peux, fermant les yeux jusqu'à ce que des points blancs explosent à l'arrière de mes paupières.

« Putain Stiles tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce que t'as ?! »

Il pose une de ses mains sur le bas de mon dos, l'autre tentant de me forcer à lui faire face, mais je ne bouge pas d'un cil, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, et de me mettre, une fois de plus, en danger.  
Je les entends vaguement se disputer, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils décident de m'emmener à l'intérieur.

Derek me traîne presque jusque la porte, avant de me murmurer gentiment :

« Ça va aller d'accord ? T'es en sécurité maintenant Stiles. »

Je fais l'erreur de le croire, et j'ouvre les yeux. Je fronce les sourcils quand la lumière me brûle la rétine de l'œil. C'est alors que je l'aperçois.

La chose qui m'a suivie.

_

 **Côté Etoiles :  
** **  
** *** :** **Dans les années 20 tu pouvais offrir à ton gamin un kit de jeux d'uranium où on l'incitait à en trouver et il y en avait déjà de fourni dans la boîte, il avait du matériel pour la manipuler ( pas de sécurité hein, faut pas déconner non plus).**

 **** :** **C'est un magasin ultra connu Américain (genre carrefour quoi).**

 *****:** **Ca veut basiquement dire poses ton cul et viens manger on passe à table.**

 ****** :** **C'est l'auteur de la comptines du 19è qui a été repris par Gainsbourg.**

 **VOILA ! J'espère que l'action qu'il y a eu dans ce chapitre aura le mérite de combler un peu la trèèèès longue attente ! On commence enfin à débuter l'histoire, la vraie muhéhéhé ! Commentaire appréciés comme toujours, laissez moi vos avis/idées et je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Jeanna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislcaimer :** **Teen wolf pa à moi, mais l'histoire si !**

 **Raiting :** **M ! M ! Et pas que pour le language là !**

 **NDA :** **Me revoilà pour Moody Jenny ! Je sais beaucoup d'attente mai ce chapitre est hmm riche en rebondissements donc vous me pardonnerez hein ?  
Les reviews sont fortement appréciés, mais j'vous oblige pas hein. Sur ce j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on s'revoit pour AIPAD !**

 **Jeanna**

* * *

Je crois qu'on a pris place dans le salon, mais je n'en ai aucune certitude. Mes pensées sont bercées par les doux cliquetis du pendule situé non loin de moi. Leurs voix sont comme étouffées, je les entends vaguement s'agiter à côté de moi, mais sans plus.

Il me semble néanmoins qu'ils aient prié à Deaton, le vétérinaire du coin, de venir nous rejoindre. Dans un moment pareil, je n'ai pas la force d'être vexé, même si en y réfléchissant bien, il semble logique qu'un vétérinaire ausculte des chiens. Enfin canidés, qu'importe, ce sont des bêtes après tous.  
Ma mâchoire est comme endolorie . Je n'arrive pas à la sentir, de ce fait je passe les minutes qui séparent le présent de l'arrivé du vétérinaire à mâcher du vide. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule, mais je n'en ai que faire. C'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme si j'avais focalisé mon regard dans le vide, et que je n'avais pas la force de reprendre pied.

Tous passe si vite, le temps, les mots, la vie. Je les vois se mouver du coin de l'oeil, mais ils semblent se déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine. Certainement leurs dons lupins, mais quel est l'intérêt d'en user maintenant ? Et surtout, la pendule affiche l'exact même heure depuis ce qui me semble des jours.

J'ai les paupières transpirantes, le regard lourd. Le vide s'empare de moi.

C'est comme si il me bouffait, qu'il dévorait mon énergie à une vitesse affolante.  
Je suis sans cesse torturé par la même question, elle tourne en boucle dans ma tête, comme un vieux vinyle souillé par la poussière et l'usure : Qui de moi, ou de l'horloge, est maître du temps ?  
Peut-être est-ce l'horloge qui ne sait pas lire l'heure ?

« Stiles ? Stiles est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Je me tourne vers la source du bruit, réussissant miraculeusement à reporter mon attention sur autre chose que les aiguilles noires et métalliques du cadrant.

« Stiles, si tu m'entends je veux que tu clignes très fort des yeux, d'accord ? »

Mais il me prend pour un gamin ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette façon de parler : ''tu clignes très fort des yeux pour moi'' et ma sucette, je l'ai avant ou après le clignement d'œil ?

Vieux comme il est, il va sûrement me refiler une sucette à l'anis ***.**

« Je suis vétérinaire Stiles, donc pas de sucette pour toi. Mais j'ai des os à mâcher pour les chiens avec des tendances aux dents sensibles, si tu es tenté, clignes des yeux. Fort. »

Merde, j'ai parlé tout haut ?

« Oui, et tu continues à le faire. »

J'explose de rire, trouvant la situation absolument embarrassante et ridicule. Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, c'est ce que dit le dicton non ?

« Fièvre, yeux vitreux, bouffées de chaleurs -si j'en juge aux auréoles sous ses bras-, hallucinations, perte des notions de temps et- »

Deaton arrête de parler pour me fixer un peu plus longuement, puis il reprend un peu plus fort :

« Stiles, est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? »

Je réfléchis un petit peu, fronçant mon nez et faisant la moue lorsque la réponse ne me semble pas immédiate ni très claire .

« Chez Derek ?

-Quelle pièce ? »

Je gobe des mouches. Je n'en ai absolument aucune foutues idées, comment je pourrais le savoir je me suis amuser à fixer la pendule pendant tous le temps que l'autre vieux con a mit à venir. La pendule ! Une pendule ça se met dans un salon non ?

« Stiles, on t'as installé dans la chambre d'amis il y a maintenant une heure de ça. Tu n'as été au salon que quelques secondes. »

C'est Talia qui me reprend, l'air contrarié. Inquiète aussi, un peu.  
Peut-être est-elle inquiète de ne pas savoir à quoi ressemble sa propre maison ? Parce que je suis sur d'avoir passé mon temps dans le salon. D'ailleurs nous y sommes sûrement toujours.  
Bien que je n'entende plus la pendule tiquer. Ils l'ont peut-être déplacé ? C'est vrai que le bruit devenait agaçant à force.

« Stiles, de quelle pendule est-ce que tu parles ?

-Celle dans le salon, juste là, à côté de la porte ! Quelqu'un a dû la déplacer. Vous vexez pas Talia, mais elle était pas franchement toute jeune non plus. On vous l'aura peut-être volé ? Ces vieux bibelots ça s'revend bien sur ebay.»

Deaton et Talia se fixent, muets. Mais je peux voir qu'ils ont l'air étonné de mes réponses.  
Le vétérinaire se tourne lentement vers moi, fronçant les sourcils :

« Perte de la notion d'espace. Talia, ce n'est pas bon signe, Stiles est en pleine crise psychotique.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?! Il m'a simplement l'air, elle semble peser ses mots, d'avoir pris quelque chose ? Peut-être un peu de canabis ?

\- Il n'a pas les pupilles dilatés, Talia, et je doute que vous m'auriez appeler si il s'était arrêter chez vous en empestant le cannabis. Quand bien même, il n'est pas dans un état susceptible d'avoir été enclenché par des substances psychotrope. Il n'a plus aucun sens de l'orientation, ni dans le temps, ni dans l'espace. Bientôt, il sera pris d'une sensation atroce. D'abord, des tressaillements dans les jambes, puis des ondes glaciales grimpant lentement le long des cuisses, encerclant ses hanches et achevant leur course dans le plexus solaire, Stiles, vu son état d'anxiété, risquerai de multiples crises de paniques qui, à différent degrés, pourrait s'avérer mortelles.

-Mortelles ? Vous voulez dir-

-Il pourrait s'étouffer, faire une rupture d'anévrisme et j'en passe. Je ne suis pas médecin cependant, mais je peux affirmer que Stiles affiche tous les signes d'un début de crise psychotique. On retrouve le même genre de crise chez certaines espèces d'animal lorsqu'elle sont infecté par des éléments pathogène comme la rage par exemple. »

Dooonc, je vais crever. Bon, c'est réjouissant. Après tous pourquoi pas, vu comme ma vie s'est déroulé jusque là, plus rien ne m'étonne. Je me demande ce que Derek va en penser – si penser il peut-.

« Vous pourriez vous tromper. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous n'êtes pas médecin.

-C'est possible, mais j'en doute. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce genre de risque, Talia.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas, en effet. »

Elle prend un courte pause, puis reprend :

« Dans ce cas, que proposez vous ?

\- Il ne doit pas être laisser seul, sous aucun prétexte. Il risque de devenir violant. »

Talia ricane, légèrement perplexe.

« Je vois mal comment notre jeune ami parviendrai à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Même Cora aurait le dessus sans aucun problème, et elle n'a même pas encore 10 ans. »

Le regard de Deaton reflète une drôle de lueur, semblable à celle d'une bougie. Ses lèvres sont pincés, lui donnant un air malade. Il semble plus vieux, sous cet angle, comme fatigué, épuisé, même. Je me demande si Scott sait, pour les chiens je veux dire. Enfin les loups – quelle différence, sérieusement, on va pas revenir là-dessus-.  
Après tous il bosse pour Deaton depuis si longtemps.  
Ou peut-être a-t-il arrêté ?

C'est triste que je ne sache pas, je l'aurai su avant. Je le savais.

Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Vous seriez surprise, Talia.

\- Vous me semblez si bien informé, Deaton. Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Il n'est rien que je cache, je ne suis encore sur de rien, voilà tout. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que j'entreprenne de rechercher sur son sujet dès ce soir, mais pour ce qui est du présent, il va nous falloir l'attacher.

\- L'attacher ? S'écrit-elle. Mais enfin, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de tels extrême, je pourrais seulement fermer la porte, la maison entière a été conçus pour résister à des crises lupines, particulièrement pour les enfants qui ont du mal à se contrôle-

\- Croyez moi, une fois la crise débuté, la personne qui vous fait fasse n'est plus une personne. Elle est prisonnière de sa propre conscience, y est enfermer. Je ne doute pas que vous puissiez vous protéger Talia, en revanche, Stiles ne pourra pas se protéger de lui-même.

\- Vous insinuez qu'il pourrait tenter de se faire du mal ?

\- C'est très probable, et tant que je n'ai pas idée de ce qui l'a mis dans cet état, je ne pourrait pas le soigner. »

 _Tic Tic Tic_  
 _Tac Tac Tac_

Tiens, on dirait qu'ils ont retrouver la pendule. C'est une bonne chose, Talia avait l'air triste quand je lui ai annoncé qu'elle n'était plus à sa place.  
Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à faire nuit, et, quand est-ce que la température est retomber au négatif. Merde, ils ont oubliés de payer le chauffage ou quoi ?  
Peut-être qu'ils se chauffes au bois ? Quoi qu'avec tous leurs poils, ils en ont probablement pas besoin.  
Dieu que j'ai froid. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si froid ? Je ne sens plus mes jamb-

« Stiles ? Stiles ! Deaton, il va-

\- Aidez moi à le soulevez, allons ! Dépêchons et installons-le sur le lit, voulez-vous !

\- D'accord. »

Je me sens tomber, encore et encore, et c'est terrifiant.  
Je suis gelé, mes membres me sont inconnus, c'est comme si mon moi s'était rependus partout sur le sol. J'ai l'impression d'être un œuf qu'on vient de vider sur le parquet.

« Il commence sa crise, attacher le avec quelque chose !

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Peu importe, il faut l'empêcher de bouger pour que je lui injecte un tranquillisant. »

Je peux me sentir convulser, c'est discret comme sensation, mais ça m'aide à me souvenir que je vis. C'est comme un fait qui s'est réfugié dans un coin obscure de mon inconscient.

Je le sais, mais je n'en est pas la certitude. Suis-je vraiment ? Existe-je ?  
J'ai tellement peur, tellement peur de ne pas exister. Je suis comme prisonnier, et je tremble, ça en devient tellement douloureux que j'en pleure.

Ou peut-être pas, justement. Je ne sais pas si je pleure réellement, ou si j'en cauchemarde.  
Ne pas savoir, c'est peut-être ça, ce qu'il y a de plus terrifiant.  
Je ne sais rien, je ne suis rien. Je n'arrive pas à sombrer, à atterrir, je chute constamment, je m'éparpille, je fond, me confonds avec les meuble, je ne fais qu'un avec le néant.

J'entends à peine les cris de paniques de Talia, ceux un peu plus calmes de Deaton, puis, progressivement, je me sens ralentir. La chute se fait moins rapide, moins alarmante.  
Autour de moi, des pendules, des pendules de tous types, toutes réglées à la même heure.

Mais je n'arrive pas à la lire. Il n'y a pas d'heure. Il est l'heure, il est l'heure du rien.

 **« Stiles, il est l'heure. Il faut se coucher, maintenant. »**

 **Je me réveille péniblement, ma tête est si lourde et remplis de songes qu'elle me semble exploser. Je tente de malaxer mes tempes pour soulager un peu cette pression qui compresse ma nuque et me fait grincer des dents, mais je ne peux pas bouger.**

 **« Stiles, j'ai dit qu'il était l'heure. »**

 **J'observe la silhouette qui se trouve à ma droite. Elle est assise sur une chaise en bois, chaise que j'ai déjà vu chez Derek la dernière fois que j'étais venu. Excepté qu'elle se situait dans le salon et non dans une chambre.**  
 **La scène est étrange, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un souvenir décousus, des éléments ne sont pas à leurs places, c'est un grand foutoirs d'incohérences que je ne peux pas nier, parce que j'ai perdu tous les souvenirs qui se rattachent aux objets dans cette pièce.**

 **« Stiles, tes yeux sont encore grands ouverts. Je vais devoir me fâcher. »**

 **Ma respiration se fait laborieuse, mon cœur cognant dans ma poitrine, sans pour autant que je puisse sentir mes membres.**

 **C'est une petite fille, elle a l'air d'avoir 12 ans -à peine-, mais je ne pourrais pas en être sur, parce que la pièce est cerclé de noire. Un peu comme si le néant nous enveloppait.**

 **Je discerne la pendule posée sur ses genoux, pendule dont le cliquetis m'est devenu insupportable.**

 **« T'es qui ? »**

 **Elle hausse un sourcils, pas du tout impressionner par mon sens des convenances.**

 **« Tu dois dormir maintenant, il est l'heure.**

 **-L'heure de quoi ? »**

 **Elle pousse un long et laborieux soupir, ses yeux roulants dans ses orbites.**

 **« De dormir, sombre idiot, je viens à peine de te le dire. »**

 **Je déglutit, humidifiant mes lèvres sèches.**

 **« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »**

 **Elle me fixe longuement, pensive. Puis s'approche doucement du lit dans lequel je gis, immobile, prit au piège.**

 **C'est terrifiant de l'entendre s'approcher sans pouvoir rien faire, pas même bouger un doigt. Sa silhouette malingre et noire qui n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi s'éclaircit soudain. Je peux enfin la contempler plus clairement, bien que mes yeux baignés de larmes m'empêche de discerner chacun de ses traits correctement.**

 **« N'ais pas peur, je vais t'y aider. »**

 **Elle me souris gentiment, sa main fraîche se posant sur mon front brûlant, et je me laisse aller à fermer les yeux, doucement, toujours sur mes gardes.**  
 **Elle caresse mes cheveux avec l'innocence d'une enfant, humant doucement un air qui m'est familier.**

 ** _Ring Around The Roses,_**

 **Sa prise se fait plus appuyé sur ma peau, me tirant une grimace, et tandis que je rouvre mes yeux, sa voix se fait plus douce.**

 ** _Pocket Full Of Posies,_**

 **Je la regarde sans comprendre, son visage est comme immobile. Ressemblant plus à une poupée de porcelaine qu'à un être vivant, ses yeux sont vides, froids, morts.**

 ** _Ashes, Ashes,_**

 **J'entends le bruits du tissus que l'on froisse, et je la vois s'armer d'un oreiller qu'elle approche de mon visage avec une lenteur calculé.**  
 **Je sens la panique qui s'immisce dans mon corps comme une fatalité. Je suis tétanisé, je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de s'approcher de moi, je hurle, et je hurle encore, priant pour que mes membres bouges, mais rien n'y fait.**

 **Mes cris sont étouffes par le tissus, et je le sens s'humidifier sous ma respiration saccadé, et la salive qui suinte de la commissure de mes lèvres – je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir tant ouvrir ma bouche, priant l'air d'y entrer, et pourtant-.**  
 **Mon corps se raidit subitement, ma gorge et ma bouche si sèches qu'elles m'étouffent, pourtant je peux sentir le tissus trempé sur mes lèvres, me torturant de la plus atroce des façon.**  
 **Le manque d'air me glace les doigts, c'est comme si quelqu'un était entrain de me poignarder les extrémités des membres à l'aide de pointes d'aciers gelées. C'est tellement douloureux que j'en pleure, je tente de supplier, aussi. Je tente mais je n'ai plus de voix. Ma trachée est en feu, il en va de même pour mes poumons, me donnant la sensation de ne pas être seul dans mon corps, comme si le diable lui-même tentait de ramper hors de moi.**  
 **Il me semble passer une éternité, et pourtant je me souviens.**

 **Il était 03:15 lorsque je me suis senti sombrer.**

 **Maintenant, il est l'heure.**

 ** _We All Fall Down**._**

* * *

Je me réveille doucement avec une forte nausée. Le genre de truc qui vous fait reconsidérer vos choix en soirées.  
C'est le genre de nausée qui vous fait saliver, au point où on pourrait vous croire déjà entrain de vomir.

« Maman ! Il est réveillé ! »

Bien sur, c'est le genre de nausée qui reste, qui vous empêche de vomir tant elle est forte, elle vous torture, sournoise.

Bordel j'ai envie de gerber.

Je sens le corps de Derek contre le miens tandis qu'il me redresse sur le lit, tentant de me décrocher un semblant de phrase. Bien sur, j'aurais pu faire le salop et lui vomir dessus, mais je trouve ça un peu léger comme vengeance.  
Je le regarde péniblement, tentant de digérer -oh, douce ironie- la sensation d'horreur dans mon ventre.  
« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Je continue de le fixer, parce que je sens vraiment que si j'ouvre la bouche je vais pas réussir à dégueuler, et il est hors de question que je vive avec cette nausée un peu plus longtemps.  
Ses stupides cils sont encore plus noir que dans mes souvenirs, tous si longs et broussailleux. Comme ses sourcils en fait. C'est peut-être un truc de loup-garou ?

Oh, ça y est ça vient.

« Stil-

\- J'vais gerber. »

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que déjà je le pousse et vomis mes tripes sur le parquet à côté du lit. C'est tellement bon, un tel soulagement que je me surprend à sourire dans l'acte.

Je dois avoir l'air complètement dingue, à sourire avec du vomis plein la bouche, mais c'est juste, tellement, tellement bon.

« Putain, il hurle presque, MAMAN ! VIENS VITE ! »

Pas besoin d'hurler comme ça Derek, y en a qui sont malades ici. Il me redresse à nouveau, l'air affolé. Cette fois il m'installe sous les couverture, et m'essuie la bouche avec un torchon humide – d'où il le sort ? Bordel mais c'est quoi cette baraque avec ses objets qui disparaissent et apparaissent de partout là?!-.

Dans une autre situation que celle-ci, j'aurais probablement eu honte de mon état – et de la gueule fabuleuse que j'dois avoir- mais je me sens tellement léger que j'en ai pas grand chose à foutre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pris bordel ? Grogne-t-il à mon encontre »

Je me contente de l'admirer – sans gêne aucune -. Il est vraiment beau, le genre de beauté qu'on a envie de contempler, mais ce taré le remarque toujours si vite qu'on ose pas.  
Sens de loup-garou ou juste habitude, qui sait ?  
Personnellement, je compte bien profiter de mon manque de savoir vivre actuel et le regarder TOUTE la nuit.

Est-ce qu'il fait encore nuit d'ailleurs ? Ca c'est la question.

Attendez, est-ce qu'il vient d'insinuer que j'étais défoncé ?  
Est-ce que je suis défoncé ? Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec la maison pleine de champignons dans la forêt ?  
Évidemment que ça a un rapport avec ça, mais j'veux dire, peut-être que j'ai halluciné la course poursuite aussi ?  
Les champignons c'est vraiment pas bon pour la santé.

Moi une fois j'ai mangé des champignons de paris, bin j'peux vous dire que j'ai passer toute la matinée suivante à dégueuler dans le jardin.  
Après, j'aurais peut-être pus en manger moins, la 5ème boîte n'était franchement pas nécessaire.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles putain ? »

Ah, j'ai encore parler tout haut. Ou peut-être que les loups-garous entendent tous ce qu'on pense ? Putain ce serait un genre de délire à la professeur Xavier ?! J'me sens violé là !  
Ca voudrait dire qu'il a entendu toutes les fois où je l'ai insulté dans ma tête ? Non, impossible, il aurait sûrement répondu quelque chose quand je l'insultais de petite bite.  
C'est une théorie à tester. Je devrais la tester maintenant, tiens. J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à foutre de toute manière.

Il est entrain de nettoyer le sol avec ce stupide balais de merde, donc je pense pas qu'il m'entende mais si ça a une chance de stopper ce bruit humide dégueulasse je suis partant.

 _J'aime ta bouche._

Il se stoppe net, son regard est fixé sur le sol.

 _J'aime quand tu m'embrasses._

Il reprend sa tâche avec une ardeur insoupçonné – putain, il en veut vraiment à mon vomis-.  
 _  
J'aime quand tu me touches, même si c'est innocent. J'me suis branlé sur tes mains les 3 derniers mois qui ont passés._

Il grogne encore, l'air contrarié. Il ne semble pas prêt à s'arrêter de frotter, ce que je trouve absurde puisqu'il a déjà tous nettoyer. En tous cas de là où j'me trouve, ça a l'air de bien briller.

 _Derek, je t'ai-_

« Putain mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu me dis que tu me déteste, que tu veux plus me voir, et maintenant tu me racontes toutes les fois ou tu t'es baisé sur tes doigts en pensant à moi ?! »

Il a lancé son balais sur le sol, et se tient un peu plus prêt de moi. C'est assez gênant qu'il dise que je me sois, enfin sur mes doigts, parce que je me souviens pas lui avoir autant donné de détails que ça.

C'est plutôt alarmant. Surtout que visiblement, oui, il peut lire les pensé-

« Bordel Stiles, ça fait 3 heures que tu penses tous haut ! Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule au moins quelques petites minutes ?! ».

Je m'humidifie les lèvres sous son regard réprobateur. Il a l'air furieux, et je m'en veux d'être excité.  
Je suis toujours un peu dans les vapes quand je lui répond :

« Je t'ai jamais dit que je me, je marque une pause, enfin que j-

\- Que tu te doigtais ? Ouais, bah en tant que chien, il hausse la voix, j'ai pus le sentir. »

Je reste sans voix, ma non-gêne s'est, semble-t-il, fais la mal. Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses là, sérieusement. **  
**Un rictus prend place sur ses lèvres, le genre de rictus amer qui ne présage rien de bon.  
Et dire que je croyait avoir le dessus, c'est loupé.

« T'es une vraie salope Stiles, je l'aurais parié. Toujours à prendre ton temps sous la douche, à me sortir des excuses bidons, alors même que je pouvais t'entendre baiser ton petit cul bien serré. T'as vraiment aucune honte, hein ? »

Il s'est assis sur le lit avec moi, sa hanche collé à la mienne alors qu'il continue sa tirade – qui, laissez moi vous l'dire, me laisse totalement mortifié, j'en regrette presque la petite fille et sa chaise-.

« Ou peut-être que c'est ça qui t'excitais ? Savoir que je pouvais t'entendre gémir comme une chienne en chaleur. T'aurais voulus que j'te rejoigne, pas vrai ? Que j't'aide à finir le travaille ? »

Son corps recouvre presque totalement le miens, s'étant rapproché pendant qu'il parlait, je peux maintenant sentir son souffre contre ma joue gauche.  
Il plisse les yeux face à mon manque de réaction, sans doute qu'il n'a pas aimer que je fasse le mort – ça avait pourtant l'air de marché sur arte, la belette s'en est sortie, elle-.  
Qui est le con qui a dit que le silence est d'or déjà, que j'aille lui péter les rotules.

Il rit jaune, se léchant la lèvre inférieur, agacé. Lorsque son regard se pose à nouveaux sur moi, il ne quitte plus le miens. Il me fixe, une rage sans limite dans les yeux. Je sais que je l'ai mit en colère, je le sens. Le ressentiment émane de son corps, c'est dingue, c'est terrifiant, et c'est franchement bandant.  
Je dois vraiment avoir de sérieux problèmes mentaux si je trouve ça excitant qu'un loup-garou me regarde comme si il voulait me tuer.

Incertain, il porte sa main à mon cou, serrant légèrement, observant mes muscles se contracter sous son toucher. Il la fait doucement glisser le long de mon corps, s'attardant sur mes mamelons, sans pour autant faire plus que les effleurer. Il passe de mes cottes à mon nombril, qu'il s'amuse à caresser. Je me tortille, tentant de ne pas soupirer, de peur de briser le moment. Lui ne fait rien d'autre que de me fixer, et vous dire que ça me met mal-à-l'aise serait un euphémisme. Je me sens mis à nu, alors même qu'il n'a encore rien fait de mon corps – on voit bien que je suis vierge, c'est embarrassant-.  
Il abaisse la couette jusque mes hanches, et remonte doucement mon t-shirt. La perte subite de chaleur me tire quelques frissons, et je peux sentir mes mamelons durcirent. Sa main chaude prend place sur ma chair qui ne semblait pas si froide avant qu'elle n'y passe. Il me touche, mais c'est si léger, si doux, que je me surprend à questionner sa colère.

« Ouch ».

Ouais, il est toujours en colère. Ses doigts viennent de happer un de mes boutons de chairs, me torturant silencieusement tandis qu'il entreprend de les pincer. Je sens l'excitation monter en moi comme je me suis senti tomber plus tôt.  
Cette fois-ci, cependant, je me laisse sombrer avec plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il malaxe ma peau rougie et à vif. Je me mord la lèvre lorsque l'envie de gémir devient trop forte. Il délaisse cette partie de mon corps pour revenir caresser mes cottes, et je me prends à geindre dans un murmure à la perte de contacte.  
Il se positionne au dessus de moi dans un froissement de drap et une expiration – et je ne devrai vraiment pas être excité par le simple fait que, oui Derek Hale respire -, son bras gauche reposant jusqu'au coude à côté de ma tête, tandis que son autre main reprend les caresses qu'elle avait cessé d'administrer. Cette fois sa main descend un peu plus loin, palpant ma hanche droite, me tirant une sorte de gémissement étouffé.  
Je peux sentir mon membre durcir, le sang y palpiter, et le tissus l'emprisonnant s'humidifier sous le contact.  
Je n'ose toujours pas le toucher, de peur qu'il s'enfuit encore une fois, mais il devient vraiment dur de me retenir.  
Son visage est à seulement quelque centimètres du miens, et il n'a de cesse de percer mon regard du siens, sans jamais détourner son attention de ma personne. J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me touche plus, mais je ne vais pas risquer une autre séance de paire de couille bleues *******.  
Il y a de ça, et aussi du fait que j'ai vomi et que je ne dois probablement pas avoir très bon goût -e t ce bien qu'il m'ait nettoyé la bouche-.  
Sa main glisse subitement derrière mon dos, massant ma colonne vertébrale d'une manière qui ne devrait pas être excitante -et qui l'est pourtant-. Je serre le drap aussi fort que je le peux lorsque je le sens descendre jusque mes fesses qu'il malaxe sans gêne – salopard de mec trop sûr de lui-.  
Ses mouvements me force à surélever mon bassins qui se frotte au siens, et c'est là que je peux sentir que je lui fait de l'effet.  
La première fois, c'est un accident, il aura mal calculé sa force, et nos corps seront entrés en contact.  
Les fois d'après, c'est moi qui en suit la cause, et je ne me sens même pas coupable de l'air désemparer qu'il affiche lorsqu'il semble perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur moi tout à l'heure. Ses yeux continuent de me fixer, mais avec plus de mal. Il semble fiévreux, contractant sa mâchoire chaque fois que nos membres se frôlent. Son t-shirt frotte contre la peau de mon torse maintenant qu'il a plus de mal à maintenir une distance entre nos deux corps. Ses doigts se font moins doux, ses mouvements plus saccadés et je peux le sentir baisser mon pantalon jusque sous fesses et glisser un index jusque mon entrée, caressant l'anneau de chaire dans une promesse sourde.  
Je ne peux plus me retenir, je gémis, fort. Il semble pris de court, parce qu'il s'arrête, les yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve, que j'étais bien là, allongé sous lui, à sa merci, transpirant, la bite dur et gorgé de sang.  
Pendant un moment je regrette d'avoir ouvert la bouche, je suis persuadé qu'il va me laisser comme ça. Il me prouve que j'ai tord lorsqu'il s'abaisse brutalement pour m'embrasser. C'est un baiser totalement différent de celui qu'on a échangé dans ma chambre, il n'est pas doux, c'est bestial, sauvage, pleins de dents et de langue.  
Il se colle à moi, frottant son aine brûlante contre la mienne, nous tirant à tous les deux un soupirs. Son doigt reprend ses mouvement s'immisçant presque à l'intérieur de moi, et je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir eu tant envie avant. J'en crèverai presque, je suis tellement excité de le sentir au dessus de moi, son poids étouffant qui m'écraserait presque.

« Anh ! »

Et voilà que je gémis encore, bordel je vais finir par crever de honte.  
Derek ne semble pas gêner par les bruits que je fais, c'est plutôt le contraire même, étant donné qu'il me serre encore plus fort contre lui, et c'est là que je le sens, son index qui me pénètre doucement.  
Le léger inconfort de départ ne suffit pas à tarir les sensations qui prennent part de mon corps à ce moment là, c'est tellement différent lorsque c'est une autre personne qui le fait, tellement mieux.  
Il ne semble pas satisfait de la liberté de mouvement que lui offre cette position parce qu'il se redresse, se retrouvant à genoux entre mes cuisses.  
Je me sens prendre feu lorsqu'il s'abaisse pour tirer une bouteille de lubrifiant du tiroir de la commode à côté du lit – maison magique, le retour-, et qu'il en verse sur sa main. Il se saisit de ma cheville droite et me tire jusque lui d'une facilité alarmante – ah, oui, loup-garou -.  
Je me retrouve avec le pied logé contre son épaule, lui laissant le loisir de pouvoir m'observer me tendre lorsque son doigt retourne caresser mon anus.  
Cette fois-ci le doigt entre facilement, me pénétrant jusque là troisième phalange sans que mon corps n'y oppose une quelconque résistance. Je gémis sourdement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder son poignet aller et venir entre mes cuisses tandis que son doigt me remplis encore et encore. Lorsqu'il ajoute un second doigt au premier, je jouis presque. C'est tellement bon Cette gêne de le savoir capable de tous voir, alliée aux sensations que son touché me procure, s'en est presque trop.

« Bordel, t'es déjà dans cet état et je t'ai à peine touché, il rit, excité et incrédule, j'ai même pas encore trouver ta prostate. T'as pris mes doigts avec une tel facilitée, c'est dingue.

-J-j'ai-

\- T'es tellement serré, tellement docile, putain Stiles, si je pouvais pas te sentir, j'aurais jurer que c'est un truc que t'as l'habitude de faire. »

Je gémis encore, tentant de m'agripper à l'oreiller sous mon corps. Je risque un regard dans sa direction, mais mon corps, qui est pris de spasmes chaque fois qu'il frôle mes zones érogènes, me rend la tâche difficile.  
Ses yeux sont bleus et luisent, presque fluorescents. Son regard toujours sur ce qu'il fait entre mes cuisses – non, je refuse de détailler ce qu'il me fait et d'en jouir comme une vierge que je suis, ce que je dis n'a plus aucun sens, aidez moi bordel-.  
Il remarque que je le regarde et se remet à me fixer. Ma gorge devient sèche, et je me mort la lèvre, tentant désespéramment de conserver un semblant de dignité, lorsque ses doigts frotte quelque chose en moi qui me fait prendre feu, une onde électrique remontant tous le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis qu'une tensions se créer dans mon bas-ventre. J'en miaulerait presque tant c'est bon, son prénom comme une litanie que je ne peux m'empêcher de prononcer.  
Je peux le voir se mordre les lèvres du coin de l'œil, tandis que son attention oscille entre mon visage et mon anus que je devine humide et rose autour de ses doigts.

« Tu, il rit à nouveau de ce même rire excité, tu me rends vraiment pas la tâche facile, tu sais. »

Il s'applique à me faire gémir encore et encore et je peux le voir malaxer sa bite avec la main qu'il a libre.

« T-tu peux, si tu v-veux. »

Il s'arrête pendant un court un instant, me tirant un faible « non », avant de recommencer à me prendre avec ses doigts.

« Tu sais même plus ce que tu dis. »

Je grogne, frustré. Je me surprends à me baiser sur ses doigt, cherchant toujours plus de contact, plus fort, plus vite, plus profond.

« Derek, sérieux ! Je t'en s-suppli- »

Ma plainte se confond avec un cri – en tous cas ça y ressemble – tandis qu'il ajoute encore un doigt. Il accélère ses mouvements, me rendant dingue. Je me sens baver sur l'oreiller, sans pour autant pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je le supplie de me prendre, mais il s'obstine à n'utiliser que ses doigts. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et je peux sentir mon visage chauffer au même titre que tous le reste de mon corps. Je sens chacune de ses phalanges calleuses me pénétrer, à chaque va-et-viens, me tirant des frissons et des suppliques. Et j'ai envie de l'entendre gémir lui aussi, j'ai envie de le sentir complètement en moi, jusqu'à la garde. J'ai besoin de sentir son poids au dessus de moi, de le sentir me prendre.

« Stiles, arrête ! »

Il a l'air complètement paniqué, comme si il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Mais je ne peux pas me résigner à l'écouter, j'en ai envie, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de mal.

« On est juste deux ados entrain de faire l'amour, et j'en meurt d'envie. Je sais que toi aussi. Fais-le s'il te pl- »

Il se retrouve au dessus de moi en un rien de temps, son regard encore plus bleus qu'avant. Il ne bouge pas tous de suite, contrairement à moi qui me tortille sous la sensation de vide qui prend place au creux de mes reins. Je décide d'enlever mon pantalon – puisque ce connard refuse de bouger, hors de question qu'il me refasse le coup du je m'en vais visiter le jardin – et sitôt cela fait il se retrouve entre mes cuisses à m'embrasser.  
Sa langue pénètre ma bouche comme ses doigts me pénétraient plus tôt, c'est obscène et tellement excitant, je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire de tous ces sentiments qui prennent possessions de mon corps, mais je les accueillent à bras ouverts.  
Il entame de légers mouvements de bassins, son sexe frottant contre le miens, me tirants des miaulements que je qualifierai de honteux plus tard.  
Il se redresse un peu, attrapant de nouveau la bouteille de lubrifiant, l'utilisant cette fois sur son membre qu'il branle légèrement en me fixant.  
C'est alors que je le remarque -et vraiment je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt -.

« Putain, Derek, t-tu, enfin, je balbutie, t'es énorme ! Mais genre, vraiment, c'est alarm- »

Il me coupe dans ma tirade en m'embrassant, agrippant mes hanches une nouvelle fois, bien qu'un peu plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se colle a moi lorsque je sens son gland pressé contre mon entrée, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de geindre, bruit qu'il avale sans mal. Il a du mal à me pénétré, son sexe glissant à chaque fois sur mon anus sans jamais parvenir à me prendre, alors je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps et guide ses mouvements – qui se font décousus-, jusqu'à ce qu'il me pénètres d'une seule poussée, en plusieurs accoues, n'attendant pas que je reprenne mon souffle.  
J'en cris presque, mon corps subitement remplis et complet.

Danny m'avait parlé d'inconfort, de douleurs et pourtant je ne ressens que du plaisir, un plaisir presque trop intense.  
Dans une autre situation j'aurais été alarmé de ne pas ressentir de douleurs alors qu'un truc de cette taille viens juste de se frayer un chemin en moi mais là, je peux seulement me laisser aller aux sensations qui lacèrent mon corps.

Ses mouvement sont désespérés, acharnés Il n'a de cesse de gémir dans mon oreille et je le lui rends bien. C'est tellement bon, chaque fois que sa bite me pénètre je la sens me remplir jusqu'à la garde, et ça me donne envie de pleurer. Son gland qui butte contre ma prostate, ses doigts qui agrippent mes hanches, ses dents qui me morde dans le cou me donne envie d'hurler son nom sans m'arrêter -et peut-être que je le fais -.  
Ce n'est pas assez pour me faire jouir et le plaisir en devient presque trop intense, insupportable, alors je guide de nouveau ma main entre nos deux corps, Derek se redressant presque automatiquement pour me laisser la place de manœuvrer, et je me branle vigoureusement suivant le rythme de ses vas-et-viens.  
Il s'agrippe à la tête de lit qui se met à butter contre le mur -bordel de merde je sens que je vais regretter ça plus tard -, continuant de grogner et me pénétrant encore plus fort, tandis que je peine à gémir sans que ma voix ne se brise, mon corps se tendant de plus en plus rapidement. La pression au creux de mes reins augmente en intensité jusqu'à ce que je la sente prendre place dans tous mon corps, se répandant comme un feu ardant dans mes membres, me tirant des miaulements incontrôlables.  
Derek continue de me prendre pendant ce qui me semble être des heures, ses mouvements maintenant désordonnés et dépourvus de douceur, cherchant seulement sa propre jouissance à travers mon corps. Il se tend au-dessus de moi, me pénétrant complètement, ses muscles aussi tremblants que les miens tandis qu'il se repends à l'intérieur de moi. J'en jouirais presque une deuxième fois si mon corps n'était pas encore si sensible.  
Nos souffles saccadés remplacent les grognements et autres bruitages sexuels qui résonnaient il y a encore quelques minutes dans la pièce. Il se penche à nouveau sur moi, ses coudes de part et d'autre de mon crâne. Il a les cheveux humides de sueur, et ses pupilles sont complètements dilatés, bien qu'ayant retrouvés leurs couleurs normales. Il a l'air d'un camé qui viens de prendre sa dose et qui plane haut -très haut même -. Il m'embrasse gentiment, ses lèvres glissent sur les miennes avec aise tandis que je le tire à moi, l'enlaçant.

« Vous avez dix minutes pour vous habillez et aérer cette chambre avant que je n'y entre. »

Nous sursautons tous les deux, Derek manquant de tomber du lit. Il me regarde alarmé quand sa mère reprend son discours sur un ton sévère – et terrifiant - :

« Derek Miguel Javiez Hale, je te préviens ça va chauffer pour tes fesses, mon garçon ! »

* * *

 **VOILA ! Un petit lemon pour me faire pardonner ! J'éspère qu'il est pas trop mal écrit. Pardonnez les fautes d'ortho, il est tard, j'ai pas dormis yadda yadda yadda !  
Reviews appréciés comme d'hab', j'ai hâtes d'entendre vos retours sur ce chapitre et vos idées pour la suite ! Kiss.**

 **Jeanna**

 **Etoiles :**

 ***: Chanson de Gainsbourg qui a fait Scandale de par sa connotation sexuel ( sucette à l'anis = mon gros pénis HMHMhm.. Désolé..).  
  
**: ****Comptine apparut aux environ du 18è et qui pourrait faire référence à la peste etc. Si vous voulez en savoir plus je vous conseil de faire 2-3 petites recherches là-dessus c'est super intéressant**

 *****:** **De l'expression anglaise : blue balls qui signifie, en gros, avoir les couille bleus. Quand quelqu'un vous excite puis vous laisse en plan. Vuéla.**


End file.
